Sweet Destiny
by Ellone Leonhart-Loire
Summary: Ch. 5: Inspirations is up! Kid and company arrive in Termina; Serge and company sail their way to Guldove...
1. Prologue

Sweet Destiny - a Chrono Cross Romance

**SWEET DESTINY  
**by Ellone Leonhart-Loire  
  
-----  
**Chrono Cross **© 2000, 2001 Squaresoft. All rights reserved. Just another fan writing fanfiction based on another one of Squaresoft's most successful games. **Sweet Destiny **© 2001 Ellone Leonhart-Loire. I'm only writing this story just for fun.. not claiming anything except that this fanfic is mine, of course.  
-----  
  
**PROLOGUE: I Will Find Him**  


_I will find him.  
  
I vowed my oath to him. No time, no dimension, no world can ever separate the power of need... the power of friendship.. the power of love?  
  
The world today had become so blurry to me that I could barely even remember what exactly happened. Princess Schala Zeal, they said. I was nothing but a "daughter-clone" of Princess Schala Zeal, they said. I still refused to believe that. I would rather had her be my mother or whatever or maybe even some person who coincidentally was born looking like me. I was a clone they said but she and I had nothing in common except looks. And they also said that I existed to protect the Chrono Trigger. After the battle with the Time Devourer and the release of the princess using the Chrono Cross, they said everything was over. Both worlds--- my world and the world of the Chrono Trigger--- merged in to one. But the most painful result with that was that each and every one of our friends including the Chrono Trigger would lose their memories of what happened. This would also mean that they would lose memories of all the people they have met and grown attached to.  
  
But not me. Bloody hell I would never forget. I'm still Kid... I know that myself. I am no clone of some princess, even if we were physically alike. I am me. I am who I am. An individual... an independent traveller--- a Radical Dreamer. They said my destiny was to be with the Chrono Trigger and protect the Chrono Trigger from danger. Everything was over, they said. But my destiny was far from over; no, not yet. I was born alone in the first place and I even grew up more alone than I was when that bloody bastard Lynx took Sis away from me and burned our home down to the ground. It was a total shock that Lynx HAD to be connected to the Chrono Trigger--- time and history sure loved to play games with humanity, don't they?  
  
FATE was being so unfair to me ever since I was newly born to this world. Was I really born to be alone? If so then why did they say that the Chrono Trigger was my destiny? I can never forget that one fateful day at Cape  
Howl. A young, confused boy stood there in front of his own grave--- and three armed knights just had to bully him, mistakenly calling him a ghost of the one lying beneath that rock. He looked completely lost, unaware of what just happened to him at this situation. Who knows what would have happened to him if I did not happen to be there at the same place. After warding off those three knights, I felt so obliged to take a glimpse of him--- even if it was just a one-time glimpse. Those eyes--- those emerald blue eyes--- really struck me right through my own. Right away I knew he was just more than an ordinary youngster with no knowledge of what just happened. That day made me feel like the Dragon Gods (or whatever, Goddess of Fate?)  
finally gave me a break of being on my own. I found someone whom I can call my friend.  
  
"How's about you and me team up for awhile, eh, mate?"  
  
He was a silent, softspoken lad. I did not mind, actually, since I kind of caught the vibes that he was not of this world. Silent, yes, but definitely not naive. I wanted to shout with glee towards the world when he accepted my offer of hanging out with him and help him figure out why those three knights decided to bully him in the first place. I never knew that he and I would lead to something even bigger than just a reason why they bullied him just like that.  
  
"Ya look tired, so let's go rest up a bit down in Arni... oh... and don't do  
anything funny 'cuz I'm cute and all..."  
  
That was really uncalled for, now that I thought about it. But he just stood there with no single movement of reaction. Yes, I thought to myself. He was one peculiar chap. Maybe he had his own fancy of his own, I thought. But I decided not to think about it. We just met that day. The very next day, we were off to Termina--- the seaside town famous for the Termina Festival and the haven of the mighty Acacia Dragoons.  
  
Right now I looked out towards the sea, thinking of the first thing that I should do to start my worldwide quest to find him. Termina, I thought. Of course! Hopefully the old chaps and lasses of Termina would remember our dear friend. Sir Glenn, Sir Karsh, the blacksmith Zappa, the magician Guile, even that wanna-be hero chap Pierre... and little Van even... and the ex-wrestler pastor Greco. Why not?  
  
Right away I headed to my small haven to prepare myself. I packed up everything that I needed and boarded my small canoe. I can feel my heart fluttering with joy and hope. I knew I can never do this alone, but it was  
necessary for me to have support along my way. I can also feel that he was waiting there for me--- his protector--- his reason why he won over the Goddess of Fate and the Six Dragon Gods.  
  
I will be there, Serge. You just wait and see. I hope you still remember me when we meet again. I want to hear your voice shouting for my name.  
  
I'm on my way to find you now, Serge. Please wait for me.  
  
_-----  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is my very first Chrono Cross-themed fanfic and I'm happy I was able to write a fanfic based on this wonderful game. Don't forget to R&R and let me know if it's good enough to continue or something... ^^; Also if you want to keep in touch with me, my email is [ellone@balamb-epitaph.net][1]. Also, come and visit my Serge + Kid shrine (not done yet): [**Till Time Do Us Part**][2]**. **I'm in a bit need of some really god Serge + Kid fanfics!  
-----

   [1]: mailto:ellone@balamb-epitaph.net
   [2]: http://ellone-loire.net/serge-kid



	2. The Radical Dreamer and the Chrono Trigg...

Sweet Destiny - a Chrono Cross Romance

**SWEET DESTINY  
**by Ellone Leonhart-Loire  
  
-----  
**Chrono Cross **© 2000, 2001 Squaresoft. All rights reserved. Just another fan writing fanfiction based on another one of Squaresoft's most successful games. **Sweet Destiny **© 2001 Ellone Leonhart-Loire. I'm only writing this story just for fun.. not claiming anything except that this fanfic is mine, of course.  
-----  
  
**CHAPTER 1: The Radical Dreamer and the Chrono Trigger  
  
_Kid  
_**  
So this was it. It was official. I was ready to give everything up to search for my sweet destiny. In such ways I felt really awful about my decision because this meant leaving my fellow chaps and mates of the Radical Dreamers. I know it would be grand to have the rest of the Radical Dreamers to join on a brand-new adventure, but judging from our group character I did not even think they would understand why this brand-new journey was very important to me. Back then all we cared about was money, riches, wealth--- the grandest wonders of the world. All we cared about is being famous or being formidable by those who stood in our way. We all had our own personal dreams as well as our own group dream--- to go down in history. Most of these personal dreams were all materialistic, but to me, all I wanted was a friend.  
  
I have been living alone all my life, practically independent from most of the norms in today's society--- a teenager living with his or her parents, coping with teenage life, and such like that. I was content that I did not have to go through pressures like that. But despite of being alone, I always dreamed of having a friend--- someone whom I can consider my best friend for life... call it a soulmate. Someone so close to me that we were completely inseparable and formidable together. The mates in the Radical Dreamers did tell me that it takes two (or more) to accomplish a goal, and they were right. I guess that was how we got the evil reputation from all the townsfolk all around the archipelago. I remember wanted posters everywhere a long time ago and it kind of intimidated me a bit. But I was younger back then. Now I was able to overcome all my fears thanks to the Radical Dreamers. My pillaging and pilfering skills made me feel like I was completely invincible; like I was feared by every single human being in this whole world.  
  
I thought my dream of having a soulmate came true when fate brought me to Serge that one day. I know I am repeating myself again but I just could not help myself. Ever since our worlds became one there was nothing else that took over my mind but his heavenly appearance--- the azure hair... those sparkling sapphire eyes... that radiant smile that makes you fly up the wind... and his wonderful build that would drive a lot of young lasses crazy. I did not want the Radical Dreamers what I really meant when I told them that "I will be searching for the mystical Chrono Trigger-- MY treasure." They knew that Kid has no "soft spot" for love and they knew that Kid did not believe in true love and romance.  
  
Well, ever since then, this Kid just earned a "soft spot" for love and this Kid has fallen in love. I still denied to myself that the reason why I was so attached to this personal journey. Deep in my heart I now realized why FATE decided to bring me to Serge, not just as the protector of the Chrono Trigger (Serge), but to grant my wish come true. I wanted a soulmate... I needed a soulmate... and all in all, Serge have developed to become my one and only soulmate...

Oh how I wanted to scream out to the world--- THIS NEW LIFE OF MINE IS NOT FAIR!!! Why did they have to erase his memories? Why did they have to take him away from me? Why?! She said both worlds have merged in to one, meaning that Serge is alive in my world and I exist in his world... why did fate have to take him away just like the way they took away Sis away from me...? What did I ever do to deserve this punishment?  
  
This was why I finally made the decision to make my life worth by giving my whole Radical Dreamer pillaging career and become an adventurer to find my "treasure". I knew it was difficult leaving all my mates behind for my personal quest, but I felt that this was what I must do to fulfill my true happiness. I have finally found him at Cape Howl that day--- why did I have to lose him after our victory...? FATE had never given me a chance to let Serge know how I felt about everything--- not about my obsession to eliminate that bloody bastard Lynx--- but my true feelings for him from protecting him from blokes like the Acacia Dragoons to bastards like Lynx to my friendship towards him... I would be sure that he would never even succumb himself to lose all his memories of us.  
  
The sun was about to set and it was time for me to head back to my small hut. The Radical Dreamers may pay me a visit tomorrow before I take off and set my course to the large, grand sea. I needed my rest now, but everything that I needed for my journey was all set and ready.  
  
I do hope tonight that I would dream of you and I together at last, Serge...  
  
+++++  
  
**_Serge_**  
  
She returned to my dreams again.  
  
This time I saw her at Cape Howl during my daily visit to my father's grave. She came to me with a smiling face and extended her hand. She wanted to give me warmth and comfort, trying to ease my pain and sorrow for my father's soul. She said that she was there when I went through my struggle to learn about myself and the world around me. She also said that she came to me for a purpose--- a purpose that would surely change lives--- specifically hers and mine. I placed my hand on hers and we both held each other's hand tightly. Right at that moment, she and I felt so connected.  
  
She seemed so real and so pure that I cannot deny myself of her as just a being in my dreams. Her deep blue eyes completely captivated me so much that I could not turn my eyes away from hers. Her sincere smile also said it all that her words and her actions were completely straight from her heart. Right at that moment, I felt completely content and found myself wanting her for my own.  
  
She brought me to the shores of Opassa Beach right after Cape Howl and looked at me with a worried look on her face. The sadness and pain of her expression really touched my heart that I just could not bare to see her shed a single tear. She whispered to me that she was afraid... afraid of being alone all over again. I told her that I would never leave her, that she would never be alone, but all she said was: "Someone else has captivated you and I can't just stand in your way to happiness." I lost my words at that moment and placed my arms around her, just to prove her that my words were honest and true. I held her tight as she cried her tears out on my  
shoulder and made myself warm and cozy against her...  
  
The next thing I knew, my mother's voice interrupted that sweetest moment. Here I am now sitting up from my bed, all looking perplexed and confused. Right at this point I lost the memory and the image of the mysterious young lady who captivated me in my dreams. Damn, I murmured to myself. Why did this dream had to end right at that moment? I curled myself up, trying to get my senses back to be sure what I just experienced with that lonely girl was for real or was all just a mirage.  
  
"Serge, what are you doing curling up like that? You're going to make Leena angry again if you don't make it to Opassa Beach..."  
  
I looked up at the clock--- I only had five minutes left to meet up with Leena--- my girlfriend. I got up from my bed, not saying anything else, and cleaned myself up. I grabbed a piece of loaf bread and headed my way to Opassa Beach. Dear Goddess of Fate I hope she does not drag me back to Lizard Rock again to exterminate more Komodos and get their shells. Sheesh... women.  
  
Leena's sister Una met up with me near the entrance and cheered me on. Sometimes I always wondered why Una was always happy everytime I mess something up with Leena. Oh well, kids these days.  
  
"Leena really needs to clean her act up, especially now that she's got you, Sergey!" Una winked at me. "Anyway, she wanted to experience Komodo Dragon scale collecting 'cuz she's so obsessive with it-- that's why she decided that you and her hang out at Opassa Beach. She took the ferryman's boat to  
get there instead of going through Lizard Rock--- pretty stupid if you ask me..."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Una." I patted Una on her head and dashed my way through Lizard Rock and right at Opassa Beach.  
  
Leena stood there near the entrance to the beach, and as usual, she did not look too happy. I was obviously late again to meet her and I admitted that it was all my fault. That mesmerizing moment with the mysterious girl of my dreams just caught me completely. What really puzzled me was that the girl did not look a thing like Leena at all. The only thing I can remember about that girl was that she had the most beautiful sky blue eyes I have ever seen. And to be honest, I have never met a single girl in my life; not even in Arni; who had such incredible blue eyes as the girl in my dreams. It was rather strange.  
  
"You overslept again, Serge??" Leena glared at me with her arms on her hips. "What am I gonna do with you, Serge... you never changed ever since we started going out... you're still as lazy and as unreliable like you used to be before! What is it with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," was all that I can reply to her. "I was completely tired..."  
  
Leena interrupted me right away: "Don't you even have an alarm clock right next to your bed, Serge?? Don't you know HOW embarrassing it is for a girl to have a boyfriend who always oversleeps and never makes his errands on time to meet with his girlfriend?? And not just that, I'm the only girl in the whole village who hasn't completed her Komodo Dragon scale necklace yet and the village festival is almost near!! Don't you know how important this is to me, Serge??"  
  
I looked away and sighed. Why couldn't I retort back at Leena? It was not because she was intimidating, but I guess you can consider me a perfect gentleman--- never be rude to women, young and old. And besides, I was already used to her constant bickering. We have been the closest friends since childhood and the whole village already predicted that she and I are destined to be together. I believed in that prediction too, since I did fall in love with her back then, but for some reason now that I did not feel that Leena was my destiny at all.  
  
But they were just predictions, I reminded myself. Leena and I are together now. There was nothing or no one who can ever change that fact.  
  
"Look, let's just argue later about my tardiness, Leena..." I decided to get away from that argument. Luckily Leena always stopped the bickering everytime I told her that.  
  
Leena looked up to me and smiled: "You've been all around El Nido, Serge... I wanted to see the world... how the rest of El Nido looks like... maybe someday..." She placed her arms around my waist and rested herself against my shoulder. "Maybe someday.. when we get married... you can take me all around El Nido and fascinate me with all of El Nido's hidden wonders, Serge..."  
  
I smiled and held her tight to my chest and whispered: "Someday, Leena... all of El Nido will be ours to enjoy and to cherish... hm?"  
  
Leena and I looked in to each other's eyes as we moved closer to each other, right until our lips met...  
  
I had no clue whether this particular kiss was the most passionate that we had, but during this intense passion something else started to kick in to my passion... I felt like there was something missing in to this passion-- something that Leena seemed to be lacking. What was it, I asked through my mind. Leena's passionate kiss lacked something that would make me feel complete...  
  
Afterwards we parted and stared at each other's eyes again. Leena smiled and said: "Let's go to Termina."  
  
"Termina?" I blinked my eyes with surprise. I have not been in Termina since I can remember and I heard that the elite Acacia Dragoons often dwell there during the day. I have never met a single Acacia Dragoon, but people have been telling me that meeting one is a great priviledge to any mainland El Nido folk. You are even luckier if you even had the priviledge to meet one of the 4 High Devas--- the highest-ranking among all the Acacia Dragoons. I nodded in agreement with Leena.  
  
"I want to visit Lisa and see how she's doing," Leena answered. I nodded again.  
  
"Let's go visit Lisa then." Lisa and her family used to live in Arni when I was younger, but moved away to live in Termina. From what I heard from my neighbors that Lisa's father had been going around Shadow Forest to search for some rare mushrooms for her collection, while Lisa now ran the biggest shop in Termina. I have only met and talked with Lisa only a few times whenever Leena and I would visit there. Sometimes I wished that Leena and I would go out on an adventurous journey or something instead of going back and forth from Arni to Termina and back. Leena was not much of the adventurous kind but if she really wanted to be with me for a long time, she would have to get used to me as much as I have gotten used to her. I wonder what their latest gossip would be once we get there.  
  
We got ourselves ready and headed back to Arni, where we will be taking the boat again to Termina Harbor.  
  
+++++  
  
**_Kid_**  
  
The sun just peered up and it was time for me to set my course off to the world. Everything along with my sailboat was all set. The time had just arrived and the whole atmosphere and the weather was just perfect. I washed my face using the fresh water of the Sea of Eden and felt the morning breeze blow through my freshly washed skin. At the same time I also heard songbirds playing that familiar chime that always played through my mind everytime I thought about the Chrono Trigger. The thing was, where did I hear that song from?  
  
I stretched myself from top to bottom to be sure that I did not have anything stiff in any part of my body. I even ran laps to be sure that I was on tip-top shape for the long sail. After an hour of warm up and exercise I made my way back to my little shack to say my final farewell before I set off to the sea. But right when I was about to reach for the door, I heard startling noises clashing near my scene.  
  
A lot of quick figures jumped out from out of nowhere and landed on the ground right in front of my hut and myself. I smirked a bit right when they revealed themselves.  
  
"Oi Kid!" 15-yr-old redhead Blaze, my partner-in-crime in my Radical Dreamer days, waved with the usual signature smirk of hers. "Leavin' already without sayin' goodbye to your chaps, eh?" The rest of the Radical Dreamers also had the same lingo as I did. We were able to understand each other.  
  
"Oi oi oi," I answered with my arms crossed. "Ya think I'm gonna ditch y'all like that? Ya know I ain't gonna forget about you blokes!"  
  
Tidus, the head Radical Dreamer, stepped up to me with a confident smile on his face. "Welp... guess this is it, eh, mate? Officially today you're no longer a Radical Dreamer--- but ya still got that dreamer part in ya."  
  
"The personal quest of the mysterious treasure known as the 'Chrono Trigger,' eh?" Little Stoke, the weeniest of us dreamer blokes, stepped forward along with Tidus. "Where'd ya get that story, Kid? I ain't heard of such thing, mate! "  
  
"I get around El Nido, mates," I smirked with a thumbs-up sign. "Unlike y'all who always thrived to the treasure we swiped off the filthy rich folks, I hang around the islands to learn more about El Nido culture--- the 'Chrono Trigger' is the most rarest treasure of all the treasures of the world and I intend to claim it as MY treasure!"  
  
"Oiiii, that's some dream ya got! Ya really are one swell of a dreamer Kid!" Blaze commented me. "Sure we're gonna miss ya lots, ya know?"  
  
"Oi," I nodded with a confident smile. "I'll never forget y'all... y'all gave me the biggest reason to live and move on with life after all the hell I've been through..."  
  
"You'll always be family, Kid..." Tidus nodded. The dreamers and I exchanged embraces as I felt a few tears trickling down from my eyes. "You'll always will be... and you'll always be in our hearts, no matter what ya do... Best mates forever, ya know?"  
  
"Oi... thanks, Tidus..." I nodded with a smile. "Thanks to y'all..."  
  
"Kid," Blaze looked right at me. "Before ya go... I got somethin' for ya..." From her small pouch she took out a wrapped necklace bearing a strange-looking pendant of some sort that I could not picture in my mind.  
  
"What's this? Oi, 'tis some strange-lookin' pendant ya got here, Blaze... what is it? Where'd ya swipe it from?"  
  
"Oi Kid, I didn't rip that off some filthy rich bloke... I found it washed ashore down yonder over there..." Blaze pointed out towards the shore right up front. "It looked pretty weird but 'ey, me thinks it may be some kind of a good luck charm!"  
  
"Or a curse, maybe..." Tidus rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever it is, it looked pretty valuable--- why don't ya keep it, Kid. Maybe ya can sell it or pawn it and earn bloody money offa that thing."  
  
I decided to take this strange-looking pendant--- all blue and it had some kind of a crystal stuck in the middle of this--- thing. In my eyes I could not recognize it, but somehow deep in my mind, this thing had a very strong connection to me--- or rather--- a strong connection to the Chrono Trigger. Well, whatever it was, I decided to hang on to it and maybe somebody can figure out what in the world this thing is. Washed ashore? Weird indeed.  
  
"Awright then, thanks," I gave my thanks to Blaze and Tidus. We exchanged more final words and finally, our goodbyes. The Radical Dreamers helped me pushed my boat down the water as I climbed over it. I took the paddle and used as much of my strength as possible to me right towards the sea. Right when the boat floated by itself, I stood up and looked out towards the beach, where my former band of mates waved goodbye. I waved my hands with a confident smile, knowing that these bunch of chaps would have their eyes and hopes on me. As the vision of them was about to fade, I turned my head forward and paddled back and forth, heading towards my first destination--- Termina.  
  
+++++  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**Kid gets caught in a storm and ends up in the shores of Guldove... Serge dreams of that mysterious girl again and tries to have a good time with Leena and Lisa on his visit to Termina... in addition, old friends start to appear in Serge's life once more. Wait till **Chapter 2 **is up!  
  
_ -----  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is my very first Chrono Cross-themed fanfic and I'm happy I was able to write a fanfic based on this wonderful game. Don't forget to R&R and let me know if it's good enough to continue or something... ^^; Also if you want to keep in touch with me, my email is [][1]ellone@balamb-epitaph.net. Also, come and visit my Serge + Kid shrine (not done yet): [][2]**Till Time Do Us Part**. I 'm in a bit need of some really god Serge + Kid fanfics!   
-----

   [1]: mailto:ellone@balamb-epitaph.net
   [2]: http://ellone-loire.net/serge-kid



	3. Old Friends

Sweet Destiny - a Chrono Cross Romance

**SWEET DESTINY  
**by Ellone Leonhart-Loire  
  
-----  
**Chrono Cross **© 2000, 2001 Squaresoft. All rights reserved. Just another fan writing fanfiction based on another one of Squaresoft's most successful games. **Sweet Destiny **© 2001 Ellone Leonhart-Loire. I'm only writing this story just for fun.. not claiming anything except that this fanfic is mine, of course.  
-----  
  
** CHAPTER 2: Old Friends  
  
_Serge  
_**  
I almost was about to fall asleep again during Leena and Lisa's gossiping. I should be a gentleman to both of them, since Leena was going to throw a fit on me again and Lisa was just... Lisa. I kept my eyes open during their conversation when something else just somehow caught my ear.  
  
"Tall... incredible blue eyes... the hair... that battle scar on his face..." Lisa sighed dreamily during their gossip. From the looks of it, obviously she was indeed in love. The question was of course, who? Certainly it would not be a person that I would know of. I know not much of Termina, after all.  
  
"Lisa!" Leena gasped excitedly and with such glee. She was always gleeful whenever something "juicy" came up during their conversation. "Oh my gosh... you have GOT to tell me who this new 'dream boy' of yours is!"  
  
Lisa gulped nervously. She was a bit more different than Leena; shy even. She sat on her seat innocently with her golden blonde hair neatly tied up. She blinked her eyes at Leena and answered: "Well... um... I... I know you're not a native of Termina, but... practically... well...all the other girls around Termina are after him as well... he's... very popular here in Termina..."  
  
"Well, who is it? I don't exactly know everyone here in Termina!" Leena demanded Lisa for an answer. In the meantime I tried to keep my head up by resting my head against my fist with my elbow against the railing of the seat.  
  
"Um... well... I---"  
  
"LISA! WE'VE GOT A CUSTOMER!!" A voice shouted from the front counter of their store. It was the new lady that her father hired for the shop to help Lisa out while he was away. Lisa got up from her seat and turned to us.

"I'll be right back..." She headed back to the counter while Leena followed her from behind. I decided to stay pretty on my seat when Leena glared right at my eyes.  
  
"SERGE?! QUIT SITTING THERE LOOKING LAZY AND COME ON!!" Leena yelled at me with her arms crossed. I immediately got myself up from my attempt to sleep and stared at her.  
  
"Why is this important---" Leena did not let me finish my reply and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with her towards the store counter. I decided to hesitate from another argument with her since it was rude to argue at someone else's home. I let her drag me along to see what was going on at the store. She and I ended up eavesdropping and spying to see who the guest was.  
  
Right at the counter stood a young, noble, splendid-looking knight. Judging by the way he spoke to Lisa, plus his attire, his sword, and obviously his pose, he was undoubtely one of the famed Acacia Dragoons. He had bushy bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, and a noticeable scar on his left cheek. Next to him was another young man, also blonde hair, blue eyes, but he was not an Acacia Dragoon, judging from his uniform and his weapon, of course. Rather, he wore a steadfast military uniform and a pistol on his right hip. Of course, I thought. If a soldier did not look like a knight, but rather a bit more modern, then he must be a part of the mighty Porre Military. These two must have visited the store to buy more supplies for their military training or something.  
  
Ever since I can remember, El Nido and Porre had been allies. Many of the El Nido folk immigrated to Porre, whereas the Porre folk also immigrated to El Nido. It was a peaceful, tight, and friendly exchange, you might say. Although Porre may be a bit more advanced than El Nido was, the concept of cultural exchange was still powerful and strong. Life was obviously wonderful for both nations and their peoples.  
  
"Miss Lisa," the noble knight called for the store owner's daughter's name. "My humble apologies... have we come at such an inappropriate time? I never knew you had visitors at your home---"  
  
Lisa shook her head nervously towards the knight and studdered: "N-no... not at all... S-Sir Glenn... not at all!"  
  
The soldier smirked a bit and elbowed the knight--- Sir Glenn--- on his left soldier. "Ah, so this is the young lady that you talked about, Glenn..." The soldier glanced at Lisa. "My, such rare beauty, Glenn... no wonder the Porrean males had been madly increasing in residence here in El Nido..."  
  
Sir Glenn elbowed back at the soldier: "Please, do be quiet... remember, I was assigned to show you around at your new post..."  
  
Lisa chuckled and blushed shyly, "Oh... I see we have a new person here in Termina..."  
  
"Actually, Lisa, this soldier here has been assigned to take command at the Porre Military stationed here in Termina," Sir Glenn answered humbly. "This is Commander Norris of the Porre Military---"  
  
The soldier--- Commander Norris--- saluted towards Lisa, even if she was only a civilian. "1st Class Black Wind Platoon commander... a pleasure to meet you, Miss---"  
  
"Lisa... um... call me Lisa..." Lisa answered humbly with a smile. "Um... would you like to come in? I would also like to introduce you to some friends of mine from out of town."  
  
Leena shrieked in horror, knowing that we had to go back inside before Lisa and her guests come in. "Serge--- we'd better head back-- let's go!" Again, she dragged me along with her.  
  
A few seconds later Leena and I waited for Lisa, Sir Glenn, and Commander Norris to come inside. While waiting Leena was already making a big fuss at me about the two men we just saw at the counter. "Did you see them, Serge??" Leena sighed deeply. "They're so dashingly handsome and.... and so noble... and so kind..."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her. I thought she was in love with me? "Ecstatic," I answered with a low tone. Of course I was not that impressed, not because they were soldiers of war and I was just a lowly fisherman's son, but because my girlfriend was gawking at them all this time.  
  
Lisa arrived back in the living room along with the knight and the soldier behind him. Leena and I stood up to meet up with them. "Please, do sit down, kind sirs," Lisa humbly invited Glenn and Norris to the living room. "Sir Glenn, Commander Norris, these are my friends--- this is my best friend Leena and this is her boyfriend, Serge."  
  
We exchanged hellos and even shook hands. "Call me Glenn, Serge," Glenn shook my hand with a smile.  
  
"Norris is fine for me, Serge... the same goes with the both of you ladies..." Norris made his welcoming message. Right at that moment, I felt something in my mind that just hit me right when I shook hands and exchanged greetings to both of these men...  
  
Right at that time, I started to see somewhat familiar images in my mind--- it was mixed with the images of myself, Glenn, Norris, and that same mysterious girl in my dreams altogether--- and nearby chaos and destruction as well. It was completely mind-boggling that somehow those images were trying to tell me something: it was either something was going to happen in the future or maybe even this--- these two men and I have very powerful ties together. Then right away, it was back to reality.  
  
"Serge..." Glenn murmured softly right at me. Norris also gave me the same puzzled look.  
  
"Yes...?" I wondered.  
  
"We have... met.... before... haven't we...?" Norris also murmured that strange question.  
  
Could it be? Did they also see these same strange blend of images as I did in my mind? What was going on, I thought to myself. Glenn and Norris...? Were they ever... involved somewhat... in my life... sometime in the past...?  
  
The two men and I sat down on our seats, still with our puzzled faces. At the same time, Leena and Lisa were back to their gossiping days once more.  
  
+++++  
  
**_Kid_**  
  
I did not remember the exact time that I was out here in the blue and calm sea. But indeed it was getting a bit dark and cloudy. I knew storm was about to approach where I was, so I decided to get myself ready because I knew I would be shipwrecked very soon. After I packed up my things in case of storm I decided to rest up a bit. I kept myself up and standing for a long time now, sailing my way to El Nido Archipelago and reach Termina. I had to admit that I have forgotten my way to Termina. All I knew was that it was at the main island of the archipelago. The problem was where on earth was the way to the main island from where I was now.  
  
I remember a lone pirate teaching me the ways of sailing and navigation when I was a bit younger. They said that they always relied on the stars during the night. And they also told me that they also relied on the compass during the daytime to get to their destination. I had all of these skills except for the compass. I found it somewhat useless because I could not see any land nearby or on the horizon at all, so I just let nature take its course and be lucky enough I would end up at the right place. I lied down on my boat and closed my eyes a bit so I can take a rest.  
  
The only thing in my mind right now, obviously, was Serge--- the legendary Chrono Trigger--- MY treasure. If you had not figured it out yet, I was not doing this for money or riches at all as the Radical Dreamers thought. I was doing all this because I was in love--- truly, deeply, madly, and completely--- in love with Serge.  
  
I love him--- the Chrono Trigger--- with all my heart. How I wished that I would reverse the hands of time and tell him how I truly felt about him. The way he looked at me and smiled at me--- really haunted my mind, my spirit... my heart. Ever since that dreaded Princess Schala separated me, him, and all our friends after we saved her from the alien being Lavos my soft, gentle side had been crying and pining for happiness and end my life of always being alone. _Where can you be, Serge...? Please show me a sign--- show me a sign, hoping that you would still remember me... think of me... waiting for me...  
  
_ My dark side felt nothing else but full of hatred--- not towards that heartless bloke Lynx, who later on turned out to be Serge's late father Wazuki--- but towards Schala and the Goddess of Fate... You get the picture.  
  
I felt myself falling in a deep nap. I let myself land in the world of dreams again. I stood in a very sunny meadow filled with flowers, birds, and all the beautiful creatures all happy in two--- male and female, I guess. Right at the horizon was the very blue ocean with the beautiful sea breeze singing through my ears. I walked through the meadow and right towards the beach. As I walked closer, I took a glimpse at a familiar figure looking out towards the sea. My heart started to beat fast, knowing and hoping that the figure I just saw a glimpse would be...  
  
I ran happily through the meadow until I felt the soft sand under my feet. I continued running until I finally reached the shore. There was the figure, still looking out towards the sea. And now that I was here, I called out: "SERGE!!"  
  
The figure turned his head. His radiant face completely stunned me with awe and wonder--- so much that I could just cry right in front of him. All I could do was smile with so much glee. He returned the smile--- that same radiant smile that I had known. He formed his lips: "Kid..." but I could not hear his voice. But it did not matter to me; with so much glee and anxiousness, I ran to him and threw myself around him.  
  
I leaned my head over his shoulder and I felt his strong, protective, comforting arms around me, holding me tight to him. I also felt him resting his chin on my head, knowing that he would not allow anything or anyone come between us. Oh how he felt so warm, so comforting, so... loved. All I wished was to be like this with him and never disappear again from my arms--- like the way he did when he rescued me from the orphanage being burned down to cinders.  
  
"I love you, Serge," I whispered softly against his firm chest. "Please, Serge... don't ever leave me..."  
  
I lifted my head and looked up to him, looking right at me. I still could not hear his voice but his lips formed: "I love you."  
  
I closed my eyes slowly and tiptoed myself to him. Right at the moment I can feel his warm breath blowing gently against my lips--- only a few millimeters away. I waited for his lips to touch mine when suddenly, the moment was interrupted with the loud sound of thunder. The moment was completely ruined. All of a sudden, I felt myself completely wet as if I just landed right on the ocean. I opened my eyes and saw the image of Serge fading while trying to reach his arm towards mine. I reached out as far as I could to grab his, crying out loud to him: "No, Serge... please, Serge... don't let me go... please..."  
  
Right at that moment--- everything just turned--- black.  
  
_No, Serge... not again... I've lost you... again..._   
  
  
The next thing I knew, I heard the sound of the ocean waves clashing and rolling against the shore. Shore, I thought. I was in the middle of nowhere in my boat! A huge pain on my head was felt--- it felt as if someone just hit me with a huge anvil. I thought that I would never wake up if it were not for the voice who tried to get my eyes open:  
  
"Hey! Heeeey! Wake up, Miss! WhatCHA doin' just lyin' down there? The sun's hot and it's bakin', donCHA know!"  
  
The voice really did help. I found myself opening my eyes and stared right at the very bright blue sky. Beneath me I felt white sand wrapped all over me. I turned my head to look around some more. Palm trees... a couple of humans and demi-humans... boats and fishing nets... where was I?  
  
The mysterious figure lifted me up slowly from behind: "Looks like ya gotCHA self washed ashore... ya look like you've been wandering around looking for something, ain'tCHA?"  
  
That voice sounded familiar, I thought. Not just that, the accent too! I turned my head to see who it was. Right away, I gasped with a smile on my face. I couldn't believe it, I thought. A familiar face had appeared right before my eyes! Thank goodness to the mighty forces up above! "Korcha?!" I exclaimed with glee.  
  
It had to be Korcha. I mean, the mohawk hair, the dark skin, the clothes... it was that young, silly ferryman in Termina! The only problem now was that if he can even recognize me. "Korcha, it's me... don't ya recognize me, mate?!"  
  
"'Ey.... wait..." Korcha stood up and backed away from me with his eyes right at me. He was trying to figure out if he even knew me at all. "Hey! No way! You're like... a sight for sore eyes!" Then, a smile appeared on his face. "Kid?!"  
  
"Yes!!!" I cheered gleefully as we both exchanged embraces. Ah, reunion at last! Now, if Korcha was there, plus all of these humans and demi-humans together, then I must be where I hoped I must be--- Guldove!  
  
"It's been awhile, Kid... how are ya? Ya haven't been gettin' in to trouble now, aren'tCHA?"  
  
I stood up and wiped off the sand around me. "Me? Naaah... I'm fine and dandy, Korcha! It's been so long, eh, mate?"  
  
Korcha nodded and helped me out with all my things scattered all over the shore. "'Ey, this reminded me of the first time we met... it was the time back at the Viper Manor when you and Serge and..." He stopped right at the moment when he noticed something with me. "'Ey... where's Serge? I thought you and he... aren'tCHA?"  
  
I lowered my head and decided to be quiet for the moment. "DidCHA and Serge... um..."  
  
"Korcha," I sighed deeply. "Korcha... that's why I've been wanderin' around the islands, mate... been goin' around to look for Serge... ya know where he's been?"  
  
Korcha shook his head. "Look, Kid... let's go to the village.. ya need to rest, ya look tired, aren'tCHA? And besides, I gotta go get Ma, Mel, Doc, and Orlha and let them know thatCHA here!"  
  
I followed Korcha behind and reached the village of Guldove. I never thought about going to this place during my search but now that I thought of it, Guldove was the home of the Dragon Temple, where the legendary Dragon Tear was kept and displayed. Maybe I can seek guidance here in helping me look for the Chrono Trigger. But right now, I need to rest up a bit.  
  
+++++  
  
**_Serge_**  
  
Glenn and Norris were my best of friends.  
  
I was a bit glad that Lisa decided to invite both Glenn and Norris along during our visit here in Termina. I never really expected that old friends that I almost forgot in my memories would suddenly appear in my life again. I was content now that Glenn, Norris, and I were able to talk about many things in common, such as our lives after the Time Devourer days, the good old days that I can barely remember, and of course, the people that we can all remember.  
  
This time, the subject changed. It was all about women this time: "Serge," Glenn spoke in his usual humble tone. "How long have you and Leena been together as lovers?"  
  
I was startled in a way that made me a bit nervous answering that question. Come on, Serge, it was only Glenn that you're talking too. "Been awhile," I answered.  
  
"I can tell, Serge," Glenn answered. "It seems to me that you and Leena may be able to make it until the right age arrives, true?"  
  
"Marriage?" I wondered. "Well... uhh... I... we haven't really discussed it yet---"  
  
"Glenn---" Norris attempted to interrupt our conversation.  
  
"Then you must let me know who should your Best Man be, Serge!" Glenn exclaimed in glee. "They say at weddings that single men such as myself may be able to find true love in a wedding---"  
  
"Glenn!" Norris finally rose up the volume of his voice a bit. Glenn and I stopped and turned to him. "I... uhh... well... I.. I don't think this is right..."  
  
"What's not right, Norris?" Glenn wondered.  
  
"I.. I mean how can you tell that Serge and Leena were really going to get married for sure?"  
  
I was a bit surprised to hear this from Norris: "What are you getting at, Norris?"  
  
"Well... what I was trying to say is..." Norris turned his head towards the two giggling best friends. Then he turned his head back on us. "As the saying goes... the future is not ours to see."  
  
"Norris?" Glenn wondered.  
  
"I mean.. what I'm trying to say is... what if... well... Serge and Leena... may NOT be the ones destined to be together..."  
  
Glenn and I kept silent after hearing this from Norris. I wondered to myself, what was wrong with me and Leena that Norris doesn't see as--- right? Was there something horrible that may come between Leena and I?  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry to mention that, Serge... my apologies," Norris sighed in guilt. "I should be grateful to see you happy with the woman you love the most..."  
  
"It's okay, Norris," I answered. The three of us decided to walk around Termina by ourselves while leaving the two ladies here for their chatter.  
  
We parted from the women and headed out to town. We were all greeted by people passing by; most of the greetings went to Glenn or Norris. Some of the young ladies even handed some Bellflowers to Glenn or Norris just to show their admiration to both the Acacia Dragoons and the Porre Army. We stopped by the bar to meet up with some people, then at the market area.  
  
"Ah, the town fortune teller. Come." Glenn led me and Norris to the small hut at the market square where we waited for the fortune teller to appear. It was only a split second when the fortune teller appeared by white smoke.  
  
The fortune teller completely covered himself in green cloak stepped right up to us. His mysterious eyes glanced right through ours as if he must have read what our future was going to be before he can even introduce himself. I stood there looking puzzled simultaneously as the fortune teller's glance were just staring stuck right at me. "Palm reading for today?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, please," Glenn answered. "I believe that our Porre commander here refuses to believe the fact that our friend here and his lady love would someday be married---"  
  
"Glenn!" Norris exclaimed in shock. "Have you gone mad?! This is not some kind of a betting contest to see if Serge and Leena really are meant to be!"  
  
"You're the only one who doesn't believe that Serge and Leena really are meant to be, Norris."  
  
"All I said was that the future is not ours to see---"  
  
"Bah, that's enough," the fortune teller interrupted. "We'll just see what this young man's palm says..."  
  
The fortune teller walked up right at me and took my right hand. He stared and read my palm: "There is a split of your main line here... the first split line here is shorter... the next split line merges back to your main line... hmm..."  
  
I felt awkward a bit, feeling the fortune teller's finger tracing around the lines of my palm. Glenn and Norris stood behind me, watching and waiting for the final reading. Finally the reading came: "Happy as you are of this point, but happier you will be when your current happiness breaks away and true destiny unites to your happiness. You and your true destiny--- become one... forever."  
  
"What does it mean?" I asked, looking completely intrigued at this. "What's this got to do with Leena and me?"  
  
"Your natural instinct shall answer your own questions," the fortune teller patted me on the shoulder. "You are a very interesting one--- someone so extraordinary--- very intriguing. You have a wonderful life ahead of you, but for that to arrive, you must make the most of the present!"  
  
"I don't understand," I answered.  
  
"Just follow the path to where your heart leads you." He turned to Glenn and Norris, asking if that was all that we needed to see him for. Glenn shook his head as we parted away from the fortune teller. We decided to go back to Lisa's place.  
  
_Happy as your are of this point, but happier you will be when your current happiness breaks away and true destiny unites to your happiness. You and your true destiny--- become one... forever.  
  
"Just follow the path to where your heart leads you."  
  
_I still do not understand what the fortune teller meant by that. It did not also exactly confirm to see if Glenn or Norris was correct for my future with Leena. I never really thought about the future. I basically delved myself in the present and just let the course of time lead me.  
  
Maybe it was the time for me to start thinking about my future--- and talk to Leena about marriage.  


+++++  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**_   
-----  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE : Okay, so I didn't really follow what I said in the "to be continued" section in ch. 1. I almost had a writer's block. Sorry 'bout that, folks. Anyhow, I'm getting the feeling that this fic may be able to make it through--- beginning to end. I have so much ideas that I can't wait to write it down in this fic! Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^_^  
-----


	4. The Brightest Star

Sweet Destiny - a Chrono Cross Romance

**SWEET DESTINY  
**by Ellone Leonhart-Loire  
  
-----  
**Chrono Cross **© 2000, 2001 Squaresoft. All rights reserved. Just another fan writing fanfiction based on another one of Squaresoft's most successful games. **Sweet Destiny **© 2001 Ellone Leonhart-Loire. I'm only writing this story just for fun.. not claiming anything except that this fanfic is mine, of course.  
-----  
  
** CHAPTER 3: The Brightest Star  
  
_Kid  
_**  
I took a very long nap after I was found washed ashore from the storm. I never realized that a storm was occuring during my sweetest dream. When I finally rested up completely I sat up still and curled myself. I thought about the dream that I had while I was out in the sea. Every single detail of that dream felt so real...  
  
Especially that of Serge's appearance. He felt so real... no... he WAS real... here in my heart.  
  
If only I could see him now, right here in this room, standing right in front of me... or rather, lying peacefully on that one bed, resting peacefully like I just did. I also thought of that scene where I felt his warm breath gently blowing against my lips. I longed for those lips of his, even if I never really had the chance to feel his on mine. I never really had a chance to let him know how I felt back then. No... I never really had a chance with him at all except that I was just a good mate to him. I curled myself again and ready to shed more tears again.  
  
"Weeeeell..." I heard a familiar voice approaching this room. The door opened and saw Macha, Korcha's mother. She still looked the same from the last time I remembered her. She was such a wonderful lady who took some time to take care of Serge and me when we escaped from Viper Manor the first time we broke in that place. Those were such good memories. "CHA look a litle down, Missy... here, have some Seafood Guldove soup."  
  
Macha handed a bowl of soup as I slowly drank the tasty, flavorful soup. I looked up with a smile to her, trying not to let her show my tears thinking of Serge and the memories we spent together starting here in Guldove. "Hehe... it's been awhile, Kid... why, the first time I remembered CHA, CHA fainted and got that high fever, only to find out CHA got the Hydra Poison! And that young man CHA were with..."  
  
I nodded with a shy smile. "Been lookin' for him, Macha," I replied to her. "I lost him..."  
  
"Oh... oh dear..." Macha sighed deeply. "What... what happened to him? He was such a nice, shy young man... I thought CHA and him were..."  
  
I shook my head, chuckling softly at the same time. "I wish, Macha... but... it ain't true..." I sipped more of the soup. "I ain't gonna be nobody's wife, ya know...?"  
  
"Bah, nonsense!" Macha chuckled. "CHA are a beautiful young lady, don'tCHA know? I betCHA lotsa good-lookin' men are after CHA! But as a beautiful young lady like CHAself, CHA gotta look around for the right man, don'tCHA know?"  
  
I chuckled along with her. "That's what I've been doin', Macha... been lookin' for the right man like ya said... that's why I guess I ended up here..."  
  
Thanks to Macha's motherly charm and the Seafood Guldove soup, I felt better and feeling warm from that really cold sea. I got up and washed myself. Macha even lent me some clothes to wear while she took my current ones to be washed and dried. I checked my things around to be sure that they were all here and that I did not lose anything. I turned to my pouch and found my trusty spectral dagger, wiping its shiny, rainbow-reflected blade. I could even see myself on the blade as a mirror, which came in pretty handy a bit. Again, I ended up taking a glance of this spectral dagger. Long ago it used to be just a dagger made out of denadorite, but now--- it was upgraded...  
  
_"Hey Kid... I'll treat you!"  
  
"Oi, Serge... what ya talkin' 'bout, mate?"  
  
"Zappa can forge all weapons with the power and rarity of the rainbow shell. I can have your dagger upgraded..."  
  
"Ya sure 'bout that, Serge?"  
  
"I can't fight the final battle without you by my side, Kid..."  
  
"What...? Really? Ya better not lyin' or I'm gonna kick your sorry arse so hard, you'll kiss the moons!"  
  
"Kid, you already kicked my 'arse' more than once when I teased you with Korcha... I think you and he would make a really cute couple!"  
  
"Shaddup, Serge!! Now ya asked for it...!!"_  
  
Oh no... why did I ever remember that particular moment...? I almost forgot about this stupid deal that Korcha and I made just for him to lend us that stupid boat. I just hope Korcha forgot that blasted "I'll lend CHA my boat if CHA became my wife!" deal. He had better not considering the fact that I already had my heart set for Serge. Thinking about it made me cringe a bit. It was not that I did not like the guy, but it was a really dirty deal at all. All that Serge and I wanted was the blasted boat so we can travel to Fort Dragonia. What did I get instead? A stupid deal that I would be Korcha's wife.  
  
Blast you, Serge! Why didn't you back me up instead of teasing me like that...?  
  
I continued to check my things when I stumbled upon three things--- the Astral Amulet and this weird-looking pendant thing that Blaze gave me before I left for this quest. The Astral Amulet was obviously useless now since both my world and Serge's world had merged in to one. Now it seemed like everything and everyone were alive and existing well. The only thing that was not living were the memories--- Serge's memories. I decided to wrap the Astral Amulet in a hanky, just in case I may need it again. Then, I took a glimpse at this weird-looking pendant thing Blaze gave me. She found it laying around the shore of my beach, she said. She thought it may be for good luck, she said. It was kind of strange that something strange like this would just wash ashore on my beach right at the day I began my quest. Ah well, maybe it was just one of those things that just happen anytime. I decided to wear this one, just in case.  
  
Korcha arrived at the room, where he caught me checking my things to be sure that they were all here. "CHA feelin' better now, Kid?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, mate," I answered. I got a bit nervous because of that deal with the "marriage" thing and the boat. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Heh... looks like Ma lentCHA some of her old clothes. Looks good on CHA!" Korcha gave a small glint.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I shrugged off. "Anyway, I'd probably gonna spend the night here. Tomorrow, I'm gonna be headin' off my way to look for Serge---"  
  
"'Ey, Kid, wait! CHA just got here in Guldove! CHA gotta rest up more! Besides, don'tCHA want to hang out here for awhile? Don't forget CHA gotta visit the shaman too for blessings before CHA leave!"  
  
"Awright, awright already, Korcha!" I blinked right at his reaction. "Maybe I was a bit on a rush... sorry 'bout that, mate."  
  
"Well, anyway, I told everybody around town that CHA here. We decided to throw a little party for CHA... like reunion party, don'tCHA know?"  
  
"A party?" I gasped. "Oi, mate, I don't need no party... just a happy get-together, that's all!"  
  
"It's Orlha's treat. Come on!" Korcha suddenly grabbed my hand in a gentle yet firm way. It startled me big time. I hoped no one around Guldove would get the wrong idea about me and Korcha. That "marriage" thing for a measly old boat was pure baloney.  
  
We climbed down the ladder while Korcha continued to drag me along. We were heading towards the village bar where Orlha worked as a bartender. On the way we ran by little Mel, Korcha's adopted sister. She stopped right in front of us and looked at us with a concerned explanation. "Hey! I know you! You're Kid!" Mel pointed right at me.  
  
"How's it goin', Mel?" I greeted in my usual friendly manner. "I'm happy you still remember me!"  
  
"Oh I'll never forget YOU, Kid!" Mel turned to Korcha. "Hey Korcha, everybody's waiting at the bar!"  
  
"Yeah yeah," Korcha frowned at Mel. "Go get Ma so we can start partying for the night!"  
  
Mel stuck her tongue at Korcha and ran off back to their house. Korcha continued to drag me along towards the bar. "We're almost there, Kid!"  
  
"Korcha, can ya drop me wrist now? It ain't like I can't walk and all..."  
  
"Oh!" Korcha suddenly blushed deeply and let go of my hand. "It's... um... sorry 'bout that, Kid!"  
  
I followed Korcha from then on towards the bar. When we entered, it was a full house. They all welcomed me with open arms and with open cheers. I felt like I just went back in time seeing some of my good friends again. I saw Doc and his assistant waving at me as I approached them. They were sitting at the seats on the bar. And of course, that pretty lady named Orlha was fixing up our orders for tonight's party. Everyone still looked the same from what I can remember. For now, I felt content and simply happy.  
  
"Whoa, it's been awhile, Kid," Doc greeted me, as we both shook hands like good mates should. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"Been pretty peachy, Doc," I answered. "At least I didn't get poisoned by that Hydra Poison again! If I did I was fer sure a goner now! Hehe..."  
  
"Are ya kidding? Dude, you don't know what I've been through, thanks to you, I was able to research more on the Hydra Humour and discovered how to forge the humour. And thanks to fate or whoever, the Hydra's no longer extinct! With this forged humour that I created, there's no need to kill off the Hydra just for the humour. Also, thanks to General Viper, who is now in control of the whole archipelago, the Hydra is protected by a special environmental agency so it won't be killed again by hunters for money. It was totally groovy, man!"  
  
"Oi, that's great!" I cheered. I sat down next to Doc so we can talk some more about what was happening in our lives after the final battle with the Time Devourer. Korcha also joined along with us.  
  
"Doc," Korcha smiled and sat on the seat next to mine. "CHA know I really wanna thankCHA for savin' Kid's life back then."  
  
"Nah, no need to thank me, Korcha," Doc smiled humbly. "See, if it weren't for..." Right at the moment, Doc paused and stared right at me. "Hey... dude, weren't there the three of you when we first met? There was that weird masked magician guy---"  
  
"Guile?" I answered immediately. Of course, Guile. I wonder what happened to him...?  
  
"Yeah! And then there's that other dude..."  
  
"Serge?"  
  
Doc snapped his fingers: "Yeah! That's him! I remembered that time when you were lying weak on the bed and you always spoke to me about him while he was gone to find a way to save your life. Why isn't he with you now?"  
  
Korcha snorted a bit and crossed his arms: "Kid's looking for him, Doc. I dunno what happened but somehow she lost him..."  
  
"Hey hey now, don't I get a hello?" a familiar voice interrupted our talk from behind. We all turned our heads and saw the lovely Orlha smiling right at us. She served our food and our drinks and stood there, waiting for us to answer.  
  
"Been awhile, Orlha," I greeted, as we exchanged embraces like good lasses should. "How are ya?"  
  
"Oh, same as usual, workin' on the bar, you know?" Orlha smiled and took time to glance at me. "You seemed to have grown a bit more mature, Kid! You still look spirited but it looks like... hmm, just that there really is something different about you... what do you say, Doc?"  
  
Doc and Korcha chuckled a bit. "I think Kid seems to have a crush on somebody, that's why she's been trying to make herself look pretty, huh?"  
  
"Hey, hey, that ain't funny, Doc!" I glared at him a bit. "I'm really serious 'bout this... I'm gonna find Serge 'cuz I know he's out there lookin' for me too! I just know it!"  
  
"Hey, calm down, Kid," Korcha hushed a bit. "CHA wanna know what Serge's been up lately?"  
  
"Oi.. of course, you work as a ferryman in Termina!" Why did not I think of that before myself? It must have been into "too much Serge-thinking" and "less preparation and recalling all lost memories" concept that I did not even think about all the connections I had.  
  
"I used to, but I quit. I got too many competition in there with all them Porrean ferrymen, but it was all good. I still was able to save up for the family. I just help out at home now, don'tCHA know?" I see.. Korcha no longer works as a ferryman. Maybe he can lend me his boat WITHOUT making anymore stupid deals like the first one we had.  
  
"Ya see Serge around while you were there in Termina, mate?"  
  
"Nope... haven't seen him around Termina since I quit... sorry," Korcha shrugged off. "DidCHA say CHA also lookin' for the rest of our friends who got involved in helpin' CHA and Serge out to save the world? I saw the Acacia Dragoons there! Things have gone better there, don'tCHA know? El Nido and Porre are now allies, so when CHA get there to Termina, CHA gonna see a mix of both dragoons and Porre soldiers hanging around there now. If CHA want to be specific, I saw Sir Glenn, his bro Sir Dario, Sir Karsh, Sir Zoah, that little bratty dragoon Marcy, even the old blacksmith Zappa too!"  
  
The only worry I had with the Acacia Dragoons now was that they may surely recognize me--- not as Kid their old friend, but Kid the thief of the Radical Dreamers. I have had enough trouble dealing with them in the past and it was not easy getting away from them. I had problems dealing with Karsh and Zoah; I even had more trouble dealing with that little brat Marcy; but not as much as General Viper. I thought Glenn was the only one who I got along with. He was a really fine, noble, polite, and kind chap.  
  
"Well at least did ya get to Arni at one point? We all know he lives there.. or... lived there?"  
  
"Been in Arni too, Kid," Korcha answered. "But I didn't see him. Didn't even bother asking anybody there 'cuz I wasn't sure if he still remembers me..." Hopefully not--- not especially with that "marriage" deal we had.  
  
"I see..." I sighed and lowered my head. No sign of Serge at all. "Thanks, Korcha..."  
  
"Aw come on now, Kid, don't be gloomy, not at this night," Orlha interrupted with a smile on her face. "Hey, if you want, we can go with you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Korcha immediately exclaimed happily. "That's a good idea! We can go withCHA! I know pretty much around El Nido so it should be easy to know where to go!"  
  
"Count me out, dudes," Doc answered. "I wanna go too, but I got a clinic to tend to, you know?"  
  
"It's okay, Doc, we'll come back and keep in touch," I said, patting Doc on the shoulder. "Thanks a lot Orhla, Korcha..."  
  
"We still gotta find all our other friends too!" Orlha even mentioned. "Remember the pirates and the demi-humans of Marbule? Or even the Magical Dreamers too!"  
  
"I wonder if the Magical Dreamers are still in Marbule right now..." I thought to myself. "Oi, I have a great idea!" I stood up and snapped my fingers. I thought about the people in Marbule and the difference that Fargo's pirates and the Magical Dreamers to save Marbule. Now in this brand-new world, both the humans and the demi-humans are at peace together. And since they all helped me and Serge out on our quest to save the world, I thought about looking for them and asking their help once more.  
  
"All I know is that Fargo and the pirates of the S.S. Invincible are still sailing around the world, but Marbule had become their home," Orlha continued on. "But we can go to Marbule first and ask around... I have no idea where the Magical Dreamers are--- they're probably on their world tour or something."  
  
"Drat," I snapped my fingers in disappointment. "Guess it's just the three of us then."  
  
"You're right..." We partied the rest of the night till midnight. Then it was time for bed. We all went back home to rest for the day.  
  
+++++  
  
**_Serge_**  
  
There was a special event going on in Termina right now at this night. It was only until later that Glenn and Norris informed me that Termina was going to have a small outdoor celebration party to welcome Norris. Both the Lord or El Nido, General Viper, and the Porrean Government made Norris as the head commander of the Porrean Military stationed here in Termina, in which all of Termina decided to give Norris a warm welcome by throwing this party.  
  
Leena, Lisa, Glenn, his older brother Dario, his fiancee Riddel (who is also General Viper's daughter), and myself decided to have a "triple-date" for this celebration. I was with Leena, of course, while Lisa was able to get her dream break by having her secret flame, Glenn, as her escort, and then there was Glenn's brother, Sir Dario, and his fiancee, Riddel. We were sitting at a table near the docks of Termina, enjoying the entertainment being provided and as usual, more talking. There were fireworks being launched up the sky, providing the color of the festivities. Ever since the beginning of the party, we have not yet met with Commander Norris yet.  
  
We were enjoying Termina's signature snack, Viper Churros, while Sir Dario and Lady Riddel were leading the triple-date conversation at this table. "What a night," Dario smiled with pride with his arm around Riddel. "I never knew the young Porrean commander is this important of an individual here in Termina... and today was just his first day here. Amazing, if you ask me."  
  
"He was considered the most decorated soldier in the whole Porrean Military, which is why my father was so excited to have him stationed here in Termina," Riddel smiled with a voice so pure as ever. "You know, Glenn, this is rather strange, but the commander looked so familiar to me... have we met him somewhere before?"  
  
Of course, I thought to myself. When Porre used to be enemies of El Nido, you were captured. Norris was somewhat in command but he was the one who begged his superiors to let you go. And luckily, we were able to save you from the "Hell Cook," who was even forced to torture you just for you to answer them about your father's whereabouts. I was sure glad that everything is over now and practically all enemies that we made had become our friends.  
  
I wonder how Orcha the cook had been doing as of this point? Had he gone back to his family or was he still working as the Viper Mansion cook?  
  
"I shall tell you the story some other time, Lady Riddel," Glenn answered humbly, as usual. "Serge and I here were just recalling all the missing memories that had been erased earlier today."  
  
"Memories?" Leena wondered and elbowed me a bit. She even had a dissatisfied reaction towards me. "Serge?! How come you never tell me who your REAL friends are?? I thought I was the ONLY best friend in your whole life, huh??"  
  
"Please forgive Serge, Miss Leena," Glenn spoke for me. "It was not his fault that some of his memories had been somewhat erased. But we are both glad that we were able to restore them."  
  
We continued more on our conversation while enjoying the festivities right now. Right from behind, our guest of honor appeared. "So there you are, I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Norris stood with his very formal, even fancier-looking military uniform. We all greeted him with handshakes and open arms. "Commander Norris! At last we finally get to see you!" Riddel greeted with a smile on her face.  
  
"Some party you have here, Commander," Glenn smiled a bit. "Oh, I would like to introduce to you---"  
  
"Sir Dario and Lady Riddel," Norris immediately answered, as he saluted. "We have met back at the Viper Mansion, Glenn. I believe Sir Dario here is your older brother, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Glenn nodded. "It seems that General Viper had introduced you to some of the key individuals of the Acacia Dragoons."  
  
"Come join us, Commander." Dario and Riddel moved a little to give space for Norris to sit. Norris kindly sat down along with us. "How did you like Termina, so far?"  
  
"To be honest with you, far better than Porre, Grandmaster," Norris answered humbly. "I guess my main reason was because..." He looked around the table and glanced at all of us. "All of my friends are here."  
  
"Oh, what a noble thing to say, Commander," Lisa chuckled slightly. "We're happy that the Porre officials decided to have you stationed here in Termina. We would get to see each other more often!"  
  
"Oh, definitely," Leena grinned a bit. I was beginning to feel a bit uneasy at Leena's reaction, but I decided to ignore it. She turned her head towards me and elbowed me a bit. "Serge, you haven't even said a word! Don't be rude and say something!"  
  
Glenn decided to tease Leena a bit. "Are you sure you and Serge have been best friends since childhood? All of us know how softspoken and mysterious Serge is, correct?" Everyone laughed along with Glenn. I even laughed along, knowing that Glenn really did know me inside out. I am admitting now and I would always admit that I am not very much of a social person, but somehow I was still able to keep all the friends I made in life.  
  
"I'm sorry," I decided to finally say some words. "Um.. what can I say... I guess... I'm having fun?"  
  
"I am glad that you did come to this festivity, Serge," Norris answered with a nod. "It has been a pleasure to see your presence here. I just wish that we all live here in the same place. You see, Termina and Arni sure are pretty much have a long distance in between. It's either you have to cross the dreaded Fossil Valley or sail around the main island from Termina's docks to Arni's docks."  
  
"Ah!" Leena shrieked from out of nowhere, which almost made me had a heart attack. "This just gives me a GREAT idea!!"  
  
"Do tell, Leena!" Lisa chuckled along. "You're always good at ideas!"  
  
"Why don't we all have a beach party--- just us friends--- at Opassa Beach!" Again, she shoved me again with her elbow. "Serge, what do you think?"  
  
I shrugged a bit, but I thought more about it. Of course, why not? If I can remember well, it was at that spot in Opassa Beach that my strange adventure in the past all began. "That's a good idea, Leena."  
  
"Splendid idea!!" Lisa gasped happily. "Glenn, you have to do something-- you have to schedule the 4 Devas of the Acacia Dragoons to take a break and go to this special beach party!"  
  
"I shall take care of that," Dario answered humbly. "I still am the Grandmaster of the Acacia Dragoons... although..." He gently placed his arm around Riddel. "I am planning to move on with my life with Riddel right after marriage..."  
  
Riddel blinked in surprise. "I don't understand, Dario. What is it that you mean by this?"  
  
"Brother, what in El Nido are you talking about?" Glenn also wondered. I was beginning to wonder what he meant as well.  
  
"Now is not the right time, my dear Riddel, Glenn," Dario answered. "Let us all enjoy this celebration--- for the Commander's sake!"  
  
Dario poured some sparkling apple cider on our glasses and stood up with his glass upright: "I give a toast--- to Commander Norris--- may the Goddess of Fate give him strength and courage to serve and protect his own countrymen and his friends from any danger that may arrive or occur--- may the love and power of the people of Termina be with him."  
  
We all stood up and raised our glasses: "To Commander Norris!" We all made our toast to everyone, as we all took sips of our drink for the young commander.  
  
"Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, everyone," Norris smiled, as he took sips of his drink as well.  
  
We enjoyed the rest of the night until everything was all cleared up. Norris looked up at the starry sky and started to speak about the stars: "I don't quite remember exactly where I heard this saying from, but..." He paused, as we all turned our eyes at him. "When you look up at the brightest star of the night and then you think of someone so special in your heart, it is possible that all of your dreams of love with that special person will come true... the only way for it to make it come true is that if this someone special was also looking at the same star..." He then looked down and right at us. "It's just a saying... who knows if it is really true. I, for certain, do not have a someone special yet, so I really cannot say this is true..."  
  
"Oh, well, I don't really care," Leena smirked. She then slipped her arms around mine and rested her head on to my shoulder. "I already have won the heart of my special someone.. now he is here right next to me..." Slowly, she gave me a small yet very tender kiss on the cheek. I blushed a bit while the others praised us because she and I were both in love.  
  
I gave her a smile but I went back to looking up the sky and look for the brighest star. I did not say any other words, but instead, my heart somehow told me to follow what Norris had just said. And so, that was what I was doing right now...  
  
+++++  
  
**_Kid_**  
  
Macha decided to set up a futon set for me. She decided to have me sleep in little Mel's room with Mel, since we're both ladies, although at that time I still did not want to go to sleep yet. I wanted to hang out a bit with my old friends; Doc and Orlha especially. Korcha was making me nervous a bit, since I still could not get over that "marriage" deal we had just for the boat. I sat next to the window while Mel was on her little desk, doodling all her drawings with crayons and pencils, breathing on some cool, fresh Guldove night breeze.  
  
Mel went up to me and looked right at me with an unsuspecting look. I turned to her and also gave her that stare: "Whatcha up to, Mel?"  
  
Mel climbed on to the chair across from where I was sitting and looked at me: "You're not REALLY gonna marry Korcha... right?"  
  
"Hah!" I retorted with a smirk on my face. "Ya really think I'm gonna marry Korcha?! Where'd ya get that idea from?"  
  
"Korcha said you and him are gonna get married someday..." Mel answered. She did not have a happy face at all. I even made a sour expression myself.  
  
"They all made me say yes, Mel," I continued. "It was some stupid deal we made just so Korcha would let us borrow his boat!"  
  
Mel sighed in relief, and with a smile as well. "Ya know who you should marry, Kid? Ya should marry that really nice guy with the blue hair... he was with ya when Korcha brought ya and him here in Guldove after ya jumped off the Viper Manor cliff!"  
  
I blushed a bit hearing this from a little girl. "Well... uhh.. I uhh..."  
  
"I've seen how the two of ya look at each other... when ya got sick...? It looks like you guys really like each other!"  
  
"We're just good mates, Mel... it ain't nothin' 'bout that love stuff, ya know? I ain't in to that!" You are now, you little lying moron.  
  
"Don't worry, Kid," Mel giggled more. "You'll find Sergey again... he's really nice and.. he's really brave... unlike Korcha, he's a wimp! You should marry Sergey, Kid!"  
  
I did not know how to respond to this, so I patted Mel on the head with a smile on my face and turned my face towards the night sky. Mel also looked out and stared at the starry sky. "You know what Mama told me? She said, ya look for the brightest star in the sky.... then you make a wish... if it's for love, she said... the only hope you got was if that same person you wished for love is also lookin' at the same star as you are now..."  
  
"Oh really?" I smirked a bit. I searched the starry sky for the brightest star and rested myself against the window sill. Mel whispered on my ear gently:  
  
"Goodnight, Kid. I'm going to sleep now."  
  
I turned my head to see Mel tucking herself in her bed. I nodded with a smile on my face. "Sweet dreams, little lass..."  
  
"You too!" She whispered back, as she blew the flame off of her lantern. I sat comfortably next to the window and continued to search for the brightest star.  
  
After a long time staring at the starry sky, I finally found the brightest star--- well, that is, what I thought was the brightest star among all the stars tonight. I glanced at it and made myself comfortable watching this star. Right at this moment there were words being whispered in my mind. I knew right away what I wanted to say to this star...  
  
Serge...  
  
I know you are out there, somewhere. I can just feel it here in my heart that you are alive and well, living peacefully and happily, and the fact that you are safe. Oh how I truly want to see you... look at your dominating crystal blue eyes... and hear your gentle voice... and feel myself protected in your mighty arms... just like the way you held me when you rescued me from my past.  
  
If only... if only you and I were not so distant apart from each other... if only the seas were shorter than land.. then it would be easy for us to find each other. But I guess this is what FATE decided for the both of us. Now all I can hope for is that you are also looking at this same brightest star; hoping that you believe in this saying.. that if you and I are both watching the brightest star at the same time right now... that our wishes of true love and togetherness would come true.  
  
FATE had mentioned it in spirit. Even Lucca told me before we faced the time devourer and free Princess Schala. I was born with only one purpose, and that purpose being to be with you... to watch you, protect you, making sure that you are indeed alright. I was born to be your guardian, to be your guide, to be your friend... but now-- right at this moment--- I want to be more than just a guardian, a guide, and a friend... This is just too hard to get over, but I could not help it... I had never felt this way before until we finally saw each other again in the brink of the world's great danger...  
  
This is what Schala wanted. This is what FATE wanted. This is what Lucca wanted... this is what I want as well...  
  
Was it true what Radius said when you finally woke me up in a coma back in the old days? Was it true that your love for me saved my life?  
  
Did you really love me, Serge? Did you...? Or rather... do you still love me now, Serge?  
  
Why did we had to be apart once more--- and it seems like we would be apart forever? Why did they have to do this to us...?  
  
All my loved ones had left me. I truly miss Lucca with all my heart but reality just stated that Lucca will never return. Then I found you, Serge. You completely changed me somehow and warmed my heart that truly made me want to spend the rest of my life with you. But now we are distant and apart from each other. Why did fate had to be so unfair to us?  
  
The star up above is just so beautiful. To me the star seems to be glowing so bright for me--- could it mean that you could be looking at this same star as I am right now?  
  
I guess what I was trying to say this all in all...  
  
I love you, Serge.  
  
Tonight will be a wonderful night. Hopefully I would be dreaming of Serge again and our reunion together... at last.  
  
+++++  
  
**_Serge_**  
  
We decided to sleep over at the Viper Mansion, courtesy of the Acacia Dragoons, the Porre Military, and the Viper Family.  
  
I already informed my mother and Leena's folks about our overnight stay at the mansion. We went back to Arni along with Glenn, Lisa, Norris, Dario, and Riddel to get some of our night things and informed our families. It was alright though, since Leena and Lisa get to sleep in Riddel's bedroom with Riddel. It would all be an all-girl thing. Dario, Glenn, and Norris all had their own bedrooms, but Glenn offered me to share the room with him for the night. Some of my memories with Glenn and Norris were coming back gradually and it just seemed to me that Glenn was the closest male friend of all.  
  
Glenn was fixing his bed while I just sat there resting against the window sill, looking out at the very starry sky. For some reason my instincts told me that tonight was just too perfect for me to miss the shining stars up above that I just had to look up to them. It was a very odd feeling, but nevertheless, I am looking up above right now. Glenn lied down and relaxed on his bed with his arms behind his head and glanced right at me: "You don't seem so tired, Serge. Something in your mind?"  
  
I turned my head towards Glenn. He looked quite concerned about me. I shook my head as my response, just so he did not have to worry. He continued on: "Your eyes say that you do, Serge..." I turned my head away and stared at the stars once more.  
  
He got up from his bed and sat up. He looked out at the window and stared at the stars as well. He stood up and sat across from me and leaned his chin against the window. "Have you seen the brightest star in the sky tonight?"  
  
I nodded as my response. "It was easy... crystal clear to my eyes, Glenn."  
  
Glenn stared out in the sky, looking for that brightest star. "It's hard for me, Serge... where is it?"  
  
I rested my chin against the sill and sighed at that brightest star. Right as I glanced at it my mind started to shift a bit. I still heard Glenn's voice speaking to me but at the same time as this shifting that his voice started to fade along as well. Instead, I heard a new voice... a voice so new yet so heartwarming...  
  
_Serge . . .  
  
_I blinked to hear that voice. It was the most beautiful, enchanting voice I have ever heard. Somehow this voice really caught my interest as well as my heart fluttering wildly because of this voice. I found myself smiling to myself and Glenn looking strange at me...  
  
_Oh how I truly want to see you... look at your dominating crystal blue eyes... and hear your gentle voice... and feel myself protected in your mighty arms..._   
  
"Serge, are you alright...?"  
  
_If only... if only you and I were not so distant apart from each other...  
  
_I lowered my head with both my mind and heart telling me to listen to this wonderful voice and ignore Glenn. I did not want Glenn to see me blush a bit because of this voice. I also did not want him to know that the voice that I was falling in love with right now was not Leena's... or rather... I did not want him to know that my mind was not focusing on Leena at all. Should I feel ashamed to not think of Leena this way or should I just let it go and be charmed by this beautiful yet fainted voice...?  
  
_Now all I can hope for is that you are also looking at this same brightest star; hoping that you believe in this saying.. that if you and I are both watching the brightest star at the same time right now... that our wishes of true love and togetherness would come true.  
  
_You are not Leena, I know... but somehow my heart is saying... Yes. I wish you're looking at this same bright star as I... I want to see you too.  
  
I want to be with you. I want to look for you and find you... and take you in my arms... and to kiss your lips... and whisper in your ear saying...  
  
What was I thinking? I have Leena already... why am I falling for this powerful spell? Why did it have to be me? And this voice... why am I hearing this voice?  
  
_I love you, Serge..._  
  
After these few moments, my mind went back to where I was--- sitting next to the window sill in Glenn's room, looking out at that same bright star. And in addition, I heard Glenn's voice once more: "... Are you alright, Serge?"  
  
I nodded with a small hint of smile from my face. "Sorry, Glenn."  
  
Glenn went back on his bed and laid down the same way as he did before. He looked at me again and said something that made me startle a bit: "There's someone else... is there, Serge?"  
  
My eyes widened and stood up from the window and walked towards him. "How would you figure that, Glenn? Leena's always been the one for me..."  
  
Glenn smiled a bit and shook his head slightly. "Your words say that... but your heart does not say so."  
  
I had to admit that he was right in some cases but I could not let this mysterious enchantment get to me. "You know me too well, do you, Glenn?"  
  
He chuckled. "That's what the best of friends are for, Serge."  
  
I smiled a bit, shook my head, and lied down on the twin bed just slightly next to Glenn's full-sized bed. I turned to him and said, "Have you ever been in love, Glenn? I don't think I remember you having a love interest back in the old days..."  
  
"I had my share of women in my life, Serge," Glenn answered. "But that was all because of my high reputation here in Termina. A girl would always come pass by the training grounds just to watch me duel with Dario, Karsh, or Zoah. Usually I would receive several kinds of Bellflowers from them, just to show their special affection for me... but not yet, Serge... no permanent love for me..."  
  
"Lisa?" I brought up the subject of Lisa all of a sudden, knowing from the intense gossip that she and Leena always had during our visits to Termina and vice-versa. Just for the personal knowledge I would like to know how Glenn felt about her.  
  
"Ah, Lisa of the Termina Store," Glenn confirmed and nodded. "She's one sweet lady, Serge. I never really had much chances to get to know her more since I was always out training with the rest of the Dragoons. But she is an interesting lady to get to know."  
  
I nodded. I did not think Glenn was interested in her. Poor Lisa. Maybe because of the fact that he may not have the time for true love because of this dragoon training. "Women are fascinating creatures, Glenn. One of these days you will have to settle down with a very special girl, you know? Just like Dario with Riddel..."  
  
"Yes, I know that, and I'm very happy for them," Glenn smiled at me and sighed deeply at the same time. "Ah, Lady Riddel... I remember watching her and gazing my eyes at her when I was still a young lad. She was so beautiful and so gentle... I even imagined sometimes back then that she and I would be married. Of course, it was just a mere childhood crush. But Dario was the victor of her heart, though it did not bother me at all. Dario is my brother and I love him very much. He was the only family I have remaining since our father died." He then changed his tone and smiled again. "Ah, Serge, as of now I do have a wonderful feeling. I may not be ready for true love, not yet, but I still have a wonderful feeling about life itself. Riddel was about to be part of my family... now because of their engagement I feel my life had just become complete again." He turned his head to me and said, "You are one lucky lad, Serge..."  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"You have everything, Serge... your life, your home, your mother, and now Leena... even somehow I was beginning to take Norris's side on this."  
  
"You're... joking... right?"  
  
Glenn shook his head. "No... after earlier in the party and even after way before that, I was now beginning to see what Norris meant. Leena may not be for you after all, Serge..."  
  
I was going to turn my head and ignore him, but that would be just rude again. "Only time can tell, Glenn. But for now, I want to believe that Leena and I will be married when the right time arrives..."  
  
"It is just too bad that your heart does not beat for Leena, Serge," Glenn added another remark. He then yawned deeply and placed the covers on him. "Goodnight, Serge. May you have sweet dreams..."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Glenn..." I smiled a bit and did the same. Glenn turned off the lamp and I murmured: "Goodnight, Glenn."  
  
Few minutes after our eyes were closed... I saw that same vision of the girl of my dreams once more. This time, she looked very clear to me.  
  
By the Goddess of Fate... she's so beautiful...  
  
I wish I knew her name...  
  
_Serge...  
  
_I've been waiting for you...  
  
_Call me...  
  
_What is it...?  
  
_Call me... Schala...  
  
_Schala...?  
  
+++++  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**  
_-----  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is my very first Chrono Cross-themed fanfic and I'm happy I was able to write a fanfic based on this wonderful game. Don't forget to R&R and let me know if it's good enough to continue or something... ^^; Also if you want to keep in touch with me, my email is [][1]allamaraine@balamb-epitaph.net. Also, come and visit my Serge + Kid shrine (not done yet): [][2]**Till Time Do Us Part**. I 'm in a bit need of some really god Serge + Kid fanfics!   
-----

   [1]: mailto:ellone@balamb-epitaph.net
   [2]: http://ellone-loire.net/serge-kid



	5. Blessings

Sweet Destiny - a Chrono Cross Romance

**SWEET DESTINY  
**by Ellone Leonhart-Loire  
  
-----  
**Chrono Cross **© 2000, 2001 Squaresoft. All rights reserved. Just another fan writing fanfiction based on another one of Squaresoft's most successful games. **Sweet Destiny **© 2001 Ellone Leonhart-Loire. I'm only writing this story just for fun.. not claiming anything except that this fanfic is mine, of course.  
-----  
  
** CHAPTER 4: Blessings  
  
_Serge_**  
  
I lost the vision of the girl in my dreams again once I woke up the next day. But her name started to haunt my mind. Schala, I thought. It was a very pretty name, but the name itself completely shrouded me with so much  
mystery and enchantment. The name completely captivated me, but somehow through all my memories that were recalled along with Glenn and Norris, that name was completely unfamiliar.  
  
I woke up late again, but not as late as I used to. It was around 8:30 in the morning instead of the usual 10:00. When I opened my eyes, there already was a tray of breakfast waiting on the sidetable beside me. Life must be really easy being an Acacia Dragoon, especially if you were one of the 4 Devas. Glenn was not exactly one of the four yet but he was given special treatment. I already had a hunch that he would be the next Grandmaster after Dario, but time will only tell.  
  
Speaking of Glenn, he was also present in the room. He was doing his daily crunches against the door and he did not look like he was struggling in exhaust as well. He was incredibly agile and fit--- too good to be just a  
regular Acacia Dragoon. He only wore his training pants and nothing else. He was completely sweating all over his bare arms and chest during his training. It must be a very hot and humid day outside today.  
  
I stretched my arms up and rubbed my eyes. Glenn stopped his crunches and saw me from upside down. "Ah, good morning, Serge," Glenn greeted and continued to do more crunches. I got up and looked out at the window to feel the morning sun shine on me. I turned my head again as he stopped once more. "How was your dream, Serge? Was it enchanting?"  
  
I was a bit startled and blinked my eyes. How did Glenn know that I had a dream last night? "How did you know... Glenn...?"  
  
"You woke up late," Glenn answered humbly. He got up from the ground and stood up. He grabbed his towel to wipe off the sweat off his forehead and his bare chest as he put on his tank top. "And it seemed that you had a  
wonderful sleep as well. I don't blame you. Every man has to dream at times, right?"  
  
I went to the bathroom to wash myself. Then went back to the bed, where I began enjoying the freshly-cooked bacon and eggs with orange juice and toast. Glenn sat on the chair of his desk and moved it towards me.  
"Glenn..."  
  
Glenn smirked a bit. "So, who was the dream girl?"  
  
I widened my eyes with surprise. "How dare you, Glenn!" I smirked at the same time.  
  
"'Tis true, Serge... you mentioned a name, but it was not Leena."  
  
I almost choked on my toast as I blurted out: "YOU HEARD ME MENTION HER NAME???"  
  
Glenn hushed me to be quiet: "Shh.. don't scream like that... this is a private matter and I'm the only one who heard of it... don't worry."  
  
I sighed in relief as I took a sip of my orage juice. We both kept silent while I finished the rest of my breakfast. Right after, I decided to speak again. Speaking of this name Schala, I wonder if Glenn knew of this name? "Glenn? I'd... like to ask you something."  
  
"What is it, Serge?" Glenn wondered. He got up and opened his wardrobe, where he took out his clothes fit enough for his armor.  
  
"Now that you've heard of her name... Glenn... you really need to help me..."  
  
Glenn turned away from his wardrobe and stared right towards me. He gave me a serious tone: "Is it about this mysterious girl in your dreams, Serge?"  
  
"Do you know this name--- Schala?"  
  
Glenn stood there silent, as he lowered down his head and placed his hand on his forehead. "Schala, you say...? Hmm..."  
  
"I have a feeling that it's a girl from the past... a certain girl that you and I may know..."  
  
Before Glenn was about to say something, we heard a loud knock on his door. Glenn turned to the door and answered: "Yes?"  
  
"SIR GLENN!" I recognized that deep, burly voice from anywhere. No doubt, it was one of the 4 Devas--- the ever gigantic, domineering, intimidating-looking Zoah. He still wore that same helmet ever since we first encountered each other in the past. I guess there were many things here that were remained unchanged. This sounded important but I listened along: "I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WERE BEING INFORMED OF TODAY'S ANNOUNCEMENTS, BUT I BELIEVE YOU MAY BE INTERESTED."  
  
"What is it, Zoah?" Glenn wondered. Zoah handed him a flyer of some sort as Glenn read it to himself. "The 155th World Jousting Tournament. Interesting... it has been awhile since I've competed in these..."  
  
"ALL OF THE KNIGHTS AROUND THE WORLD WILL BE COMPETING. THE ACACIA DRAGOONS WILL BE REPRESENTING EL NIDO. YOUR BROTHER DARIO IS NOT PLANNING TO COMPETE THIS TIME, FOR HE WANTS TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH LADY RIDDEL. ON BEHALF OF THE 4 DEVAS AND OF THE GENERAL, WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO COMPETE TO REPRESENT US, SIR GLENN."  
  
"I have been thinking about competing again. I believe I have trained enough, thanks to you and the rest of the Devas." Glenn nodded in respect. "Thank you, Zoah. I shall alert the others of my participation."  
  
"SIR DARIO, SIR KARSH, YOUNG MARCY, AND MYSELF SHALL BE ON THE SIDELINES TO SUPPORT YOU, SIR GLENN. WE BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE THE BEST KNIGHT AMONG ALL OF US."  
  
"Thank you." Zoah nodded in return, as he left the scene. Glenn shut the door behind him and went up to me. He handed me the announcements flyer Zoah handed him and read it myself. "I really do wish I get to spend the  
most of my time with you and everyone else, but for some reason, my personal adrenaline had called me from within to train for this tournament. I feel as if I owe something for my family's legacy."  
  
"A brand-new location... Platoon's Point--- a certain area in the Dead Sea Ruins? Sounds perfect for a tournament," I replied. The famous Dead Sea Ruins. I can recall that many things happened in that area. I did not remember how, but that area had become accessible to the public as a tourist spot. There was no more danger or anything mysterious about that place. Platoon's Point had become the official training area of both the military and the knights around the world. It was definitely a perfect spot to hold this year's joust tournament for the knights.  
  
"It was to take place in two weeks. I have to start training before that day..."  
  
"Glenn, I'll train with you if you want. I know I'm not a knight like you, but I'd like to see you compete and win the championship title, Glenn." He nodded with a small hint of smile on his face. It had been awhile since I became a master of the Sea Swallow. "I had not been training since.... the end of everything. And besides..." I stood up and stretched some more, warming myself up. "... You may never know when your self-defense skills may be needed again in your everyday life."  
  
He nodded with a smile on his face. "Very well then, Serge. And I believe I do have an idea on how I'll be able to spend time with you and everyone. The ladies may not like it, but... it is what a man must do... And we can go all around El Nido--- to all the best training spots possible... it would be a short two-week vacation for us. I believe it would help."  
  
I nodded along, as we both shook our hands. "I like this one better than a mere picnic on the beach. And hopefully..." I looked out at the window again and sighed, "this would probably help me get my mind off Schala..."  
  
Glenn gave another smirk towards me. "Of course... it may help, Serge... but personally.. I doubt it."  
  
I decided not to answer Glenn on this one. Even if I did vow to myself that this special training for the tournament would help me forget about the mysterious dream girl named Schala, I would have to admit that Glenn was right.  
  
  
He and I finally exited the bedroom to meet with the others. At the main hallway we met with Karsh, Zoah, and Marcy. They looked pretty much the same as the last time I remembered them. Nothing much changed after all. We exchanged greetings as we headed towards the balcony pond area upstairs from the master bedrooms of the mansion. "So, I heard you and Leena are together, is that true, Junior?" Karsh elbowed me gently on the side. Even when the world changed ever since then, Karsh still called me "Junior."  
  
"Like, when are you two getting married and stuff? I think you guys and Dario and Riddel should have like... a... double-wedding or something!" Marcy giggled, sitting on the edge of the balcony, swinging her legs like a typical little girl.  
  
"SERGE AND LEENA ARE STILL YOUNG TO BE MARRIED!" Zoah spoke from behind. Marcy stuck her tongue at the bulkier Deva: "Who asked you, Zoah?!"  
  
"Now that we're here," Glenn interrupted them, "I don't know if Zoah mentioned to you about my participa---"  
  
"GO KICK SOME DRAGOON BUTT!!" Karsh cheered with enthusiasm, which gave me a short startle.  
  
"GO GLENN GO GO GO!!!" Marcy cheered along with Karsh. "We're gonna be like, right behind you, Glenn!"  
  
Glenn cleared his throat with some modesty on his self. "I believe Zoah already informed you."  
  
I looked around the area and noticed that not everyone was here. Where was Leena and the others, I thought to myself. Did I wake up early this time or was I really late? "You're looking for Leena, Junior?" Karsh noticed my wondering face. "You got up late, so Leena just had the commander escort her around the area near the mansion---"  
  
"ALONE?!" I gasped with shock. Today's plan was for me to take Leena around the mainland and explore all the wondrous spots of our island, especially the Hydra Marsh and the Shadow Forest. In addition, it was time for me to visit Cape Howl and have another memorial visit to my late father, even if the rock was carved as "Serge and Leena Forever", I considered it a special memorial to my late father. Strange, I know.  
  
"Like, you know you woke up late and Leena's like... really impatient, like, you know?" Marcy shrugged away. "You know, like, I can't understand that girl... it's like... she wants everything her way, you know? Why'd you even get a girlfriend like that?"  
  
"MARCY, YOU ARE BEING RUDE TO OUR GUEST!" Zoah interrupted. Most of the times, Marcy could be such a little spoiled brat, but in some cases, she can be nice.  
  
"But it's true, Zoah! Oh well, you never had a girlfriend so like... you'll never understand..."  
  
I just could not believe it, I thought. I was supposed to take Leena around the island... now instead of waiting for me or even try to wake me up, she ran off with another man just to go to this trip? I would never blame Norris for being there for her, but what she did to me really made me angry and heartbroken at the same time. "Thank you... for letting me know, everyone..." I answered sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry about it now, Serge," Glenn replied. "They'll return in short time. I believe it is time for us to prepare for our two-week training." He turned to the three Devas present. "I invite you to come to our special two-week training quest before the tournament at Platoon's Point. I really do feel that I am going to need all your help in this..."  
  
"Glenn? A quest? You mean like travel around the islands just for training?" Karsh wondered and started to think. "Hey, I like that idea!"  
  
"Like, who's gonna come?" Marcy wondered. "Can I come too?"  
  
"I WILL BE GLADLY BE OF SERVICE TO YOUR TRAINING, SIR GLENN." Zoah saluted the young knight. I smiled a bit, knowing that this quest would definitely be exciting. At last, I thought, there is excitement that just arrived in my life.  
  
"Perfect," Glenn nodded. "Now all we have to do is prepare for our things. I shall inform my brother about this and see if he would be interested in coming along with us."  
  
"HE HAS TO... HE IS YOUR BROTHER!" Zoah answered.  
  
"If he wants, he can even bring Riddel along too!" Karsh suggested.  
  
"Like, when do we leave?" Marcy asked. "Like, do we even have permission from the General?"  
  
"I shall speak with the General in private, Marcy," Glenn replied. "Serge, you might as well let your mother know about this trip. In addition, we must wait until Leena and Norris arrive from their journey around the island. We leave sometime this afternoon."  
  
I nodded. "That wouldn't be a problem, Glenn. Thanks."  
  
+++++  
  
**_Kid_**  
  
Next day arrived. It was the day where Orlha, Korcha, and myself would be setting our course to Termina. I wished I knew how to get to Termina myself, but since the world somewhat shifted, it may have been in a different location now. With the help of Macha and Mel, I packed up my things necessary for the trip. Korcha also got his boat ready, while Orlha gave instructions to her co-workers on how to run her bar. Doc even handed us some handy medicines and all sorts of good aid, just in case we get ill on our way.  
  
I can already feel my heart beating very fast. My dream of finding Serge again was very close to reality. I woke up earlier today with a smile and confidence in me. Serge is out there, I just know it. He is out there, somewhere nearby, waiting for me to come to him. Oh how I had waited for this moment since forever.  
  
Korcha, Doc, and some of their demi-human friends were just loading up the boat while Orlha and I decided to stroll around the village before we can even board the boat and sail off to the seas. I even got to ride those hanger rides for easy way down to the ground from all their tall teepees. We even bought some things at their village market including a personal souvenir for me to remind myself that I had been here in Guldove.  
  
After shopping, Orlha looked up at the sky with a bright smile on her face. She then looked down right at me and smiled: "I almost forgot, Kid. Most of our travellers here in Guldove seek blessings from the village shaman first before they leave. I believe in the shaman's powers, Kid. I know you're not into this holy blessings stuff, but I do believe that with just a little blessing, everything for us in life will be in smooth sail."  
  
"Oh I get it," I answered. "So, ya wanna see the village shaman before we take off?" Orlha nodded. "Sounds good to me.. okay!"  
  
From the store we crossed the bridge, then we arrived right at the largest teepee of all--- the Dragon Shrine itself. Of all the places, I thought, I never knew Guldove can be such a holy place. Orlha spoke with the gatekeeper of the temple and allowed us to enter. We entered and encountered two familiar faces--- the village chief shaman, Direa, with a crystal ball in front of her, and the young shrine shaman trainee, Steena. Behind them was the legendary Dragon Tear, looking good as new. The whole place gave me the chills at first, however, everything was fine.  
  
"Young Orlha..." Direa spoke in such a low yet direct voice. "You came to ask for blessings?"  
  
Orlha nodded. "Blessings for journeys, Chief Direa. This young lady here is Kid. She was... a very old friend of ours."  
  
Direa looked directly at me with seriousness on her face. Then, she spoke: "Young Kid... please come closer."  
  
Without any hesitation, I stepped forward towards Direa. She looked like there was something in me that she found interesting or rather mysterious. She looked at me as I gave her the same look--- a look of curiosity and wonder. She stood up from her seat and directly glanced at the necklace that I was currently wearing. It was the pendant that my Radical Dreamer mate Blaze gave me before I left my shack for this journey. Blaze said that she found it washed ashore on the beach. Could this be some kind of a curse or some kind of a miracle?  
  
I was about to speak to Direa, but right from out of the blue, the pendant around my neck started to glow and started to a simple chime tune was heard all over the place. I counted the beats and the notes--- there were six of them. It reminded me of the fact that there were six elements existing in this world. I panicked a bit, but both Chief Direa and Steena were amazed. "What... what is this bloody thing??" I shrieked in horror.  
  
"How... oh great heavens!" Chief Direa gasped in awe. "How in the world did you get a hold of this...?"  
  
"What is it??" I demanded for an answer. "Get this thing offa me if it's some kind of a curse!"  
  
"Chief Direa," Steena spoke from behind. She was staring at the Dragon Tear displayed behind them. It was also reacting the same way as the pendant around my neck. "The Dragon Tear..."  
  
Both shamans climbed up the small stairs and stared at the Dragon Tear. I wanted to look as well to see what they were looking at, but Orlha gently pulled me away. Let the shamans do their work, she said. I stood feeling stiff and nervous, not knowing what was happening all this time.  
  
"Chief Direa, the Dragon Tear is giving us a faint vision! Take a look!" Steena moved closer to the Dragon Tear. Chief Direa stood there, staring at the vision as well. I wish I knew what that vision was.  
  
"Of course..." Chief Direa murmured. She turned her head back towards me. Both the Dragon Tear and this pendant stopped reacting. "You are on a quest, correct, Young Kid?"  
  
I nodded. "I'm looking for---" I was about to answer, but Steena interrupted.  
  
"---the Chrono Trigger? Of course." She walked up to me and glanced at the pendant. "You really do not remember what this pendant is, do you, Kid? It was this particular pendant that completely changed our world--- two separate worlds merged in to one. The sweet melody that you just heard was the work of both this pendant and the Dragon Tear. The melody brings everything back to one--- together in one pure harmony."  
  
"It is the Chrono Cross that you are wearing around your neck, Young Kid," Chief Direa answered. "The Chrono Cross--- unites all that is seperated in to eternal harmony. All six elements--- brought in to one. Both separate worlds are brought in to one. The melody shall play when the time has finally arrived." She sat back down on her seat and nodded. "Now I understand this completely."  
  
"I agree, Chief Direa," Steena answered. "The Chrono Trigger was the only one who had the power to trigger this legendary element. It was the Chrono Trigger who brought everything in to one." She nodded and turned to me. "The only thing that the Chrono Trigger has not done with the Chrono Cross was to bring himself and his guardian together in harmony..."  
  
"Guardian?" I wondered.  
  
"You, Kid," Steena continued. "You were born with only one purpose--- to be the guardian of the Chrono Trigger. You must keep him away from any danger at all cost, you are to keep him safe and to stay with him for eternity." She smiled a little and continued on: "I believe that the Chrono Cross will definitely have the intention of uniting you and the Chrono Trigger together. It must be the power of love..."  
  
I blushed a bit at Steena's remark, but sighed deeply at the same time. It was strange, I thought to myself. Where did this Chrono Cross element come from? Blaze just saw it washed ashore on the beach near my shack? Maybe it was FATE all over again. Maybe FATE decided that now was the right time for me to search for him--- and unite with him. Now with this Chrono Cross in my possession, I was already certain and sure that I will definitely find Serge.  
  
"Keep this Chrono Cross, Kid. DO NOT lose it. Or else you will never find the Chrono Trigger ever again," Chief Direa warned me. "The Chrono Cross will react to a certain extent. You must follow what the Chrono Cross indicates and follow its path. It is a sure guarantee that you shall find the Chrono Trigger. That is the true purpose of the Chrono Cross."  
  
I lowered my head and murmured: "Thank you, Chief Direa, Lady Steena," I thanked them humbly. "I swear it all--- I'll keep the Chrono Cross right around my neck. I ain't gonna lose it and I ain't gonna take it offa my neck!"  
  
"You now have your blessings," Steena answered. She then turned to Orlha. "Orlha, please aid Kid on her journey to find the Chrono Trigger. She will need all the help from her friends she can get."  
  
"Thank you," Orlha nodded.  
  
"Now, go... seek out your long lost treasure," Chief Direa spoke.  
  
"And may the true blessings of the Goddess of Fate guide you to your destiny," Steena added. We both nodded and exited the shrine.  
  
Later we reached the harbor, where Korcha was already waiting on his boat. We arrived just in time, as one of his helpers was just getting off the boat. Korcha waved at us, as we waved at him in return. "CHA get your blessings from the village shaman?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Korcha," I answered.  
  
"We are lucky, Korcha," Orlha smiled. "This journey would not be as hard as we all thought would be. Kid has a special blessing from the shaman. Because of this, everything will be smooth sailing."  
  
"Well alright then!" Korcha cheered with a smirk on his face. "Let's get out there and look for Serge!"  
  
We boarded our boat as we saw all the familiar people waving goodbye at us at the harbor. We waved goodbye in return as Korcha pushed the boat away from the harbor. We were on our way at sea to Termina.  
  
+++++  
  
**_Serge_**  
  
It was official. With the consent of General Viper, Glenn's training will begin starting today. We leave for Guldove for the shaman's blessings, as Glenn had told me before we leave on our journey. Thanks to Norris, we were able to use Porrean Military rafts as our means of transportation. In addition, he will be coming along as well. He was completely interested in touring all of the archipelago. I was glad to have an enthusiastic military man like Norris as a friend.  
  
Leena did not want to participate in our training journey. We had another argument over this because Leena did not want me to go on this training journey with Glenn. She needed me here, she said. She acted as if I was some kind of her life source or something. I even asked her to come with me if she did not want to be alone without me, but like as usual, she always wanted everything her way. Lisa did all the talking for me and she actually agreed on my side of things. She said to her that lovers can be apart from the time being, and at least let me go out there with my friends doing the things that I always wanted to do. I wanted Lisa to come and explore all of El Nido with me, however, she would rather travel alone with me. What was wrong with Glenn and Norris and the rest of the dragoons, I thought to myself. After this whole messy talk was over, Leena finally gave up and decided to let me go.  
  
We were at the beach not too far from Viper Manor. Everyone was packing up while I just sat on the white sand, staring out at the beach. I tried to get over the fight that Leena and I had earlier, but somehow, something else was crowded in my mind again. Far down to my left side I seem to have seen an image of a girl--- the same exact girl of my dreams--- the girl named Schala. She was walking slowly next to the shore right towards me. When I blinked my eyes the second time, she was gone.  
  
I sighed deeply, knowing that I was hallucinating again. Luckily that image was gone right when Leena arrived behind me. "Serge..."  
  
I turned around and glanced at the emerald-eyed maiden: "Leena...?"  
  
She sat right next to me and glanced at the ocean waves crawling back and forth on the shore. "Please be careful... out there..."  
  
"I'll come back to you when it's all over, Leena... don't worry... it's only training..." Somehow I felt deeply guilty for thinking more about my old friends than thinking about my girlfriend. I took her hand in mine and held it tightly. She leaned her head on to my shoulder as we both watched the sea roll back and forth.  
  
"When is this tournament going to be?" she whispered on my ear.  
  
"In two weeks... the weekend..."  
  
"Please come home before that..." She lifted her head and looked at me. "So you can pick me up and watch Glenn compete with you...?"  
  
I blushed a bit and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that before? We wouldn't even have this argument if we---" Before I was even aware of myself, she interrupted me by planting me a gentle kiss on my lips. She clinged on to me as I gradually captured hers with mine. We ended up lying on the sand and continuously shared our passion for each other when we were interrupted from behind...  
  
"Ah, I must have come at the wrong time... my apologies... just call my name when you are finished."  
  
Right away I released her gently and slowly turned my head. "Glenn!!"  
  
Leena slowly moved away from me and smiled innocently towards Glenn. "I'm sorry, Glenn... I should let dear Serge go now!"  
  
Glenn smirked a bit with his arms crossed. "'Tis what true love is about, Miss Leena," he smiled at her. "But alas, lovers should take a break and..." He breathed slowly on the fresh sea breeze. "... enjoy the world they are missing... eh, Serge?"  
  
I smiled a bit and answered: "Mm... yeah."  
  
I wiped the sand off my clothes while Leena did the same with hers. Leena spoke: "Please take care of Serge, Glenn... you are like an older brother to him..."  
  
"I am?" Glenn wondered.  
  
"He is?" I blinked at the same time. Leena just giggled while I shrugged away and Glenn scratching his head.  
  
"Well then... we must take off now." Glenn bowed graciously towards Leena. "I shall escort young Serge to safety back to you when all of this is over. 'Tis a promise."  
  
"I trust you... Sir Glenn..." Leena murmured. She and I gave each other our goodbye kisses and followed Glenn towards the ship.  
  
First day of training, I thought. This was a good opportunity for me to recall who I was a long time ago. Now that I found Glenn, Norris, and some of my friends, I thought that maybe somewhere out there I may find my other friends as well.  
  
But right at this moment, I felt something deep inside that there was something else was missing in this whole picture. For the last few days since Leena and I started dating so many strange things had been happening to me. It was nothing that can disrupt our relationship but still, these strange things did mean something. Like the way I dreamt about this mysterious girl Schala--- I knew right away that there has to be a story behind all this.  
  
What did Schala want from me? Why was she appearing in all my dreams instead of Leena? What was her motive of always disturbing my mind? And why was she trying to enchant me completely?  
  
Hopefully being away from Leena might help me answer these unanswered questions. Right now, I have to aid Glenn in his training.  
  
Finally the ship took off and I waved goodbye to those who were left behind. We will return soon to get you... let us all cheer for Glenn for his victory in winning the championship title.  
  
+++++  
  
__**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**  
-----  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is my very first Chrono Cross-themed fanfic and I'm happy I was able to write a fanfic based on this wonderful game. Don't forget to R&R and let me know if it's good enough to continue or something... ^^; Also if you want to keep in touch with me, my email is [][1]allamaraine@balamb-epitaph.net. Also, come and visit my Serge + Kid shrine (not done yet): [][2]**Till Time Do Us Part**. I 'm in a bit need of some really god Serge + Kid fanfics!   
-----

   [1]: mailto:ellone@balamb-epitaph.net
   [2]: http://ellone-loire.net/serge-kid



	6. Inspiration

Sweet Destiny - a Chrono Cross Romance

**SWEET DESTINY  
**by Ellone Leonhart-Loire  
  
-----  
**Chrono Cross **© 2000, 2001 Squaresoft. All rights reserved. Just another fan writing fanfiction based on another one of Squaresoft's most successful games. **Sweet Destiny **© 2001 Ellone Leonhart-Loire. I'm only writing this story just for fun.. not claiming anything except that this fanfic is mine, of course.  
-----  
  
**CHAPTER 5: Inspiration  
  
****_Kid  
_  
**I slept again in the middle of our voyage. Luckily the brightness of the sun and the sweet sound of Orlha's voice woke me up. Korcha said that we were almost near Termina, and it was important for me to prepare myself right when I finally get to meet Serge and all our old friends. I just hope that he would still remember me despite of what Schala said in the end of the final battle against the Devourer of Time. But I should believe that he would still remember, after all, the shaman said that this mysterious pendant around my neck--- the Chrono Cross--- sings the harmony of unity. Both worlds have become one. All these elements have become one. Everything--- humans, demi-humans, and nature--- have united. Therefore, this Chrono Cross should unite Serge and I together...  
  
I wonder how he was, I wondered. I just hope he is living well and happy at this brand-new life in a brand-new united world.  
  
"CHA! Up ahead!" Korcha called as he continued to row our boat. "TERMINA AHOY!"  
  
Orlha and I carefully crawled to the front and stood up so we can have a clear view of the shore. "OIIIII! TERMINA AHOY!" I shouted with glee. "WE'LL FINALLY GET TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, MATE!"  
  
"What a beautiful place!" Orlha gasped with a smile on her face. "It's rare do I get to visit this place but the view from here is so beautiful!"  
  
"Once Serge and I reunite again, things are surely gonna change," I told the both of them. Orlha turned to me and smiled. She tapped me on the shoulder, giving me a signal that she wanted to have some girl talk. I sat along with her and further from Korcha, just so this conversation can be private.  
  
"You know, Kid," Orlha spoke with a shy smile on her face. "I'm beginning to envy you."  
  
"Envy me? Oi, Orlha, don't..." I answered her. Personally I never really liked being envied by other people. I am just who I really am. "You kick a lot of arse too, Orlha, probably even more than me!"  
  
Orlha chuckled. "No, I don't mean physical-wise... I meant..." She paused for a few seconds then suddenly blushed. "Well..."  
  
I glanced at Orlha's shy remark at this conversation. What was she trying to tell me...? "Kid, you know... the reason why I envy you so much is because... well..." Orlha turned her head out to the sea and continued: "You and I both have some things in common. You lost your family in your orphanage... as well as I have lost my sister Tia. But you... you have someone so special whom you can finally turn to after so many years of being alone... while I..." She blushed once more. Now I knew what she was trying to say.  
  
"You're hopin' for a mate of yer own, Orlha?" Orlha suddenly hushed at me and whispered.  
  
"I feel somewhat ashamed... I thought I would get by life on my own... but after witnessing and realizing your love for Serge, I..." she scratched her head in shyness, "... maybe I too should... find someone myself... of course, someone near my age and someone who is as gentle, as sweet, as strong, and as brave as Serge... you know?"  
  
I nodded and placed my arm around her. "Oi, Orlha, I'm sure we'll find somebody perfect for ya. I mean, look at ya! Ya look like a princess... probably even look better than me! I betcha every single handsome bloke won't ever keep their eyes offa ya!"  
  
Orlha chuckled and hushed: "Stop that, Kid... I feel embarrassed now!"  
  
We both giggled when Korcha turned his head towards us: "We're here, ladies!"  
  
We both moved forward next to Korcha to see the shores of Termina close by. Right when the boat immediately touched the wet sand, Orlha and I jumped off the boat and ran towards land. Korcha called us from behind: "HEY! WAIT UP, WOULDCHA?!"  
  
I dashed right towards the familiar structure standing nearby the shore. Suddenly it just came to my mind. This was the Termina shrine--- the burial site of the deceased Acacia Dragoons and the town's people. This brought back memories to me. It was the first time that Serge and I encountered Sir Glenn and Lady Riddel Viper when they visited the grave of both Grandmaster Garai and Grandmaster Dario--- Glenn's father and brother. We were the only ones who had a bellflower for them to continue their ceremony and Serge gave the flower to Glenn. It was a tragic sight, but as the saying goes, life goes on.  
  
"This place seemed to have changed somehow," I thought to myself, looking around the whole shrine area. "I felt as if I ain't been here for years now!"  
  
Korcha finally docked his boat against the shore as he stood right next to me. "Naah.. nothin' much changed, CHA know... 'cept that the Porre soldiers are stationed here now, but the Acacia Dragoons still rule Termina."  
  
"Welp, now that we're here," I said, still scanning around the shrine area, "let's head out to town!"  
  
We climbed up the stairs after leaving the shrine area and ended up at the shopping bazaar area of town. Things still looked the same from the last time I remembered--- the fortune teller, the Viper Churro vendor--- every single booth I can remember. The first thing that we approached was the artist's booth. I remember the first time we approached him. He painted me my own portrait. It looked so beautiful and so real, almost like a photograph. Orlha was enthralled by the artist's skills that she decided to have a painting of herself as well.  
  
"For such rare beauty as you, this will be my treat, dear lady," the artist humbly spoke to Orlha. Orlha blushed a bit and sat down on the seat, where the artist can see her while he performs his skills. She strutted her usual sweet, perky smile as Korcha and I waited. Right while we were watching the artist's hands move on his easel, I took a glimpse of a familiar young figure heading this way. He was carrying two gallon bottles of blue paint. I waited till he approached closer towards our direction.  
  
"Korcha," I tapped on to his shoulder. "Is that... who I think... it.. is...?"  
  
Korcha stood there, staring at the figure coming this way. Right before he can answer, the figure already arrived to the booth. The figure brought the bottles of blue paint and spoke: "Welp, here's today's supply of my father's El Nido blue!"  
  
_El Nido Blue?! _I thought to myself. I knew that the only person in my whole lifetime who would ever mention that special product was a young painter prodigy searching for hope for his father and himself in looking for a home. I decided to step up to the young lad with the glasses and wondered: "Van...?"  
  
The young lad looked up and glanced right at me. He did not have any type of emotion at all, but only a reaction of wonder. He approached right towards me and looked at me with curious eyes: "H-how'd you know... my name...?"  
  
I signaled the young lad so we can talk in private. Korcha was about to follow, but I told him to stay along with Orlha. The lad followed me and we started a small conversation at the railing of the bridge overlooking the river. Again, he asked: "Seriously, how'd you know my name? I've never met a single girl ever in my life!"  
  
I hushed the young lad and spoke: "Don't ya remember me, Van? It's me, Kid! Ya remember Serge? Terra Tower and the Time Devourer and---"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down, lady!" Van hushed right at me as he looked around. He tiptoed to whisper on my ear and said: "Don't talk about it in public... everybody here thinks I'm a weirdo..."  
  
I blinked in confusion, wondering what he meant by that. We were silent for a bit, then he said, "Uhh... wanna come over to my place... for a bit?"  
  
"Er, sure..." I shrugged and decided to follow Van from behind. Although he did not seem to remember who I am, it seemed as if he may be recalling some memories of his own. We passed by the artist's booth where he was still working on Orlha's portrait and told them about my visit to Van's place. They both nodded, as Van and I made our way to his place.  
  
  
There was something different about this house, I thought to myself. I remembered back when there were two different worlds. In my world, Van was an insecure yet lonely wealthy son of a former painter-turned-businessman and also had the ambition of becoming a great painter. In Serge's world, Van and his father Gogh were struggling painter-would-bes who were in trouble of losing their home due to poverty. In this brand-new united world, Van and his father were living a simple yet aspiring life. Their house was neither a manor, nor a shack. It was a standard-looking house where they both may still not be wealthy, but both were somewhat happy.  
  
Van took me inside the house and invited me to sit at their very small yet cozy living room. There were no servants, but the place was more or less roomy. "Do you want anything? Like refreshments and stuff?" Van asked, scratching his head shyly.  
  
"It's all good, Van... ya don't need to serve me."  
  
Van shrugged and sat down on a seat near me. He started speaking: "Things changed in my lifetime ever since. I don't even remember what happened the last time, but the second I woke up the next day, all my surroundings in this place were a lot better than we used to live." He lowered down his head and stared on the ground. "At least we've got a place to live and some money to get us by."  
  
This gave me the impression that this Van was the Van who lived in Serge's world. "I'm bloody glad ya saved yer home from that pesky rent collector!"  
  
"It was all because of HIS help. I'm glad he let me come with him and find that mystical Frozen Flame so my dad and I can have a place to live." He sighed deeply. "That was the only thing that I remembered. It was me and HIM... he treated me like a little brother rather than an annoying brat..."  
  
I knew right away on who he was talking about. I sighed deeply, actually feeling the emptiness that this young lad had experienced. "We're here to look for Serge, Van... have you seen him come by here in Termina?"  
  
Van turned to me with curious eyes: "You know HIM?" I nodded and told him the whole story of who I was and my involvement with him. He gasped in surprise: "Oh! I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I lost my memory of you, Kid... I don't know, things happened really quick like that, you know? You were his.... umm..." He blinked in confusion, "well... um... aren't you...?"  
  
I turned away and murmured: "Yeah right... maybe I was just imagining things."  
  
"If you're looking for him, Kid... I haven't seen him since... I don't remember..." Van placed his hand on his forehead, thinking. "I don't know... the next thing I knew, he disappeared..."  
  
"We're going to Arni next," I answered and rested my head against the cozy couch. "The reason why we stopped by here so we can rest and maybe buy more new things before we head off to the next place. And besides, Termina's the nearest place where there's people and homes from Guldove. We'll surely find him..."  
  
"You won't find him in Arni either... well... not that much..." Van murmured. I turned to him and wondered how he knew this. "My dad and I have been earning our living selling all our paintings and my dad's own El Nido Blue paint around this main island. We go around everywhere including Arni. I've been there lots of times and I always asked the folks there where he was. They told me that he goes out of the village a lot but none of them even know what he usually does outside the village. Many say he's become an adventurer or something, exploring the wonders around the islands and stuff. Some others say he's been sailing around to fish for the rarest fish in all of El Nido or something like that..."  
  
"Have ya seen him... at least once?" Van shook his head.  
  
"I even asked his mom but she doesn't know me, so she doesn't really trust me or anybody else she doesn't know who come up to her and ask her about her son. She said that there's too many people who had been looking for him, and she was nervous. I wonder if he even knew about this fact... I don't know..."  
  
I paused for a bit, thinking deeply. Who else do we know in Arni other than Serge himself...? "Ah! Did you visit the village chief? I'm sure Chief Radius should know something about him, Van..."  
  
Van shook his head. "Chief Radius isn't chief anymore, Kid. He retired and some other guy named Gonji took over. I dunno where he lives now but he's not the village chief anymore." He could be in Hermit's Hideaway... maybe Serge would be there--- or had been there at least.  
  
"What about his friend... the girl next door what's-her-face...?" I personally remembered Serge's friend, Leena, who seemed to also had an interest in him. She and I hardly got along well, probably because she saw me as competition for Serge's love. But then again, there were too many girls who hung out with Serge's party who did not really like me. Maybe because I was closer to Serge than any one of them. I knew him better than anyone else including Leena. Right at the moment I hoped that nothing happened between her and Serge and that they ...  
  
"You mean Leena, Kid?" Van asked. "She's always mad all the time everytime I ask her about him. I can barely even get along with her. I mean she's nice and everything but she refused to talk to anybody else about him. I don't think he can be that bad of a person..."  
  
I looked down at first, trying to think. What if we do get Leena to help us out in finding Serge? No, she would not do that. She was, after all, one of the women seeking to win Serge's love. She would never cooperate with me. She hated my guts. Oh well...  
  
Then again, this whole thing sure did not make sense at all. I thought that all we had to do was to head out to Arni and look for him? What has Serge been doing all this time in this brand-new world? Did he decide to become a fisherman or a sailor just like his late father? I sighed deeply, already feeling that Serge may have probably moved on with his life and really did completely forgot about me and all his friends and all the adventures and quests that we had spent together.  
  
I looked down on the Chrono Cross pendant around my neck. Why was it not responding? I thought the shaman said to just follow what the Chrono Cross tells me when it reacts?  
  
"I can go with you if you want, Kid..." Van suddenly answered from silence. I lifted my head slowly and turned to him. "I think I may be able to help you find him. Of course, I can't keep promises, but..." He stood up and stared right outside the front window. "I really miss my dad. He's been gone in awhile now..."  
  
"Where's your pop, Van?"  
  
"I don't know..." Van lowered his head and curled himself up on the couch. "I felt like... I don't know, it was really weird. All of a sudden we were getting successful in selling all our paintings... then he just told me, 'I need to go out to the world and search for an inspiration'... then he just left. I've been stuck here since I can remember... I really need to go out and sell my paintings. My dad and I always go together around El Nido selling our paintings and our El Nido Blue paint, but now he left me to go and serach for his 'inspiration'--- whatever that is."  
  
"Why didn't you go with him?"  
  
"Because I already have my inspiration..." Van gave me a smile, looking proud to answer my question. "I have a big collection of paintings I made in my room... wanna see?"  
  
I nodded and followed him to his room. Right when I entered, the whole room was entirely covered with so many paintings. There was an easel with an unfinished piece of art standing right next to his window. I looked at all of his paintings and right at first glimpse, all of them completely touched my heart. All of these paintings were basically the scenes of all our adventures together. In fact, his main favorite subject, judging from all his paintings, turned out to be...  
  
"He's my hero, Kid... he always has been," Van sighed in bliss. "I wish I was as tough and brave and adventurous as he... but as you can see, I'm just another kid who dreams a lot of becoming big someday."  
  
I patted him from behind. "Aw, don't feel glum now, chum! Your dreams will come true if ya worked hard enough to make it come true!"  
  
"He's... my... inspiration... Kid..." I turned to him with a smile, as Van returned the same smile as well. He turned to his finished paintings and stood there smiling proud. "His story needs to be told all over El Nido... the whole world must know how much he deserves to be recognized--- all the things he had accomplished and all the things that he had done to save the world! I don't just want to be a famous painter, but I want to be a good storyteller to through my paintings! I want to show the whole world how much pride I've got to be a close friend of the legendary Chrono Trigger!"  
  
Right at the moment, he and I suddenly embraced each other. We both knew how much we missed the Chrono Trigger in our lives. It looked like Van had already made his mind. "I'm going with you, Kid! I want to go with you and look for him! I want to see him again!"  
  
"Then let's go, Van!" I exclaimed happily.  
  
Van started to place all his paintings in a huge bag carefully one by one. "I'm going to bring my paintings if that's okay with you... maybe I can sell some... or rather... maybe my paintings would help him recall all his memories!"  
  
"We're going to Arni, Van... I don't care if we don't find him there--- I want to go to Arni--- and maybe there we can get some clues as to where we can find Serge!"  
  
Van nodded in agreement. I went ahead and helped him out with his paintings. This time, we were going to have an extra company to join our party.

+++++  
  
**_Serge  
  
_**"We're going to Guldove for the Shaman's blessing first," Dario announced to everyone while we were already out sailing in the middle of nowhere. There was no land found in any of our area yet, but ever since we sailed off from the Viper Manor, everything was smooth and clean. I missed Leena right after we said our goodbyes to each other, but other than that, I did not feel any guilt at all for leaving her behind and travelling on this trip to help train Glenn for the upcoming tournament.  
  
I turned my head from the ocean gazing and paid attention to the small meeting that Dario was presenting. It was basically about how we were going to aid Glenn through his training for the World Jousting Tournament. I remember hearing these childhood stories from Glenn when he, Dario, and Karsh used to compete in these kinds of knighthood tournaments. He would win prizes and awards, but never the best among the best, for his older brother held those titles practically every tournament they held here in El Nido. But this time, Dario was not going to compete. Neither will Karsh. Maybe they decided to retire from these tournaments, since they have somewhat aged in some way or they just want to support Glenn all the way.  
  
"We shall train in these particular spots: Hermit's Hideaway with Chief Radius, Marbule, Hydra Marshes, then the Shadow Forest. From there, we head back to the Viper Manor to rest, then we shall head our way to Platoon's Point for the tournament. In that way, we will be able to pick up the General, Riddel, or any other guests that you may all want to bring," Dario continued on with the meeting.  
  
_Leena_, I had my first thought in mind right when Dario mentioned that. I did promise Leena that I would come back for her, and she did want to watch the tournament as well. Speaking of that, I was certain that Lisa would want to come along as well. It was not because Leena was going, but the fact that the man that she has a huge crush inside was going to compete. She would want to see her hero win the tournament. It was too bad that Glenn did not seem to have any interest in Lisa or with romance by itself. He was a noble knight, after all.  
  
"... that is what the itinerary has written," Dario finished the lecture. "Any questions?" No other questions for me, I thought. Dario glanced towards Glenn: "Do not let the itinerary scare you, Glenn. I just want to be sure that you are definitely ready for the tournament. I have heard rumors that there will be a lot of very talented yet strong competitors in this year's tournament. And in addition, you have not been competing for awhile now because of all the events that happened in the past. I worry for you too, you know..."  
  
Glenn nodded humbly. "I shall simply take the challenge, Brother. No matter what it takes, I have my heart set on the championship title. I do not want to shame our family name..."  
  
Dario nodded with a proud smile. "I always had high hopes for you, Glenn. But I want to let you know--- do the best of your ability. That is what counts the most."  
  
"Thank you, Brother."  
  
The meeting was over and I leaned against the railing of the Porrean ship. I turned my head towards the ocean again and feel the gentle, sweet sea breeze. As the ship sailed majestically over the mighty ocean I felt the calm breeze blowing through my face and through my hair. I closed my eyes to enjoy this coolness all over me.  
  
I lost my mind from reality for a bit just to feel myself flying against the sea breeze. But right at the second, I suddenly heard a faint singing voice on my ear. The melody that was singing to me was completely enchanting and--- it was something that can easily touch your heart, especially if your heart was made of stone or ice. The voice itself was so sweet and melodic that I almost lost myself from where I was standing. The melody and the singing made me feel like I was flying up in the sky, viewing the world beneath me.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes--- or so I thought. All of a sudden I found myself in the middle of a flowery meadow. There were many kinds of blossoms everywhere and all the song thrushes from the nests created a choir of more singing. And right afar front from me stood that same girl again--- Schala.  
  
I approached her until I was right in front of her. The expression of her cerulean eyes showed some melancholy. Those eyes alone already warmed my heart so much that the only thing that came in to mind was to take her in my arms and comfort her.  
  
_What's wrong...? Why are you so sad?_  
  
Schala lowered her head as I gently lifted her head so I may be able to see her. _You have no memories of me, dear Serge... it truly thrusts so much pain in my heart...  
  
I want to remember everything, Schala, don't you see? I'm trying my best to remember everything... but the sight, the voice, and the heart of you... all of you just completely captured me.  
  
_She ran out of words to say and I felt myself not standing all this pain and guilt anymore. Right away I changed the subject. _The song... you were singing...  
  
I... I sing it as a reminder that I am not alone... that your presence is always here next to me... it is the Melody of Harmony... I... I wish you would remember this song to remind yourself that we have a special bond together...  
  
It's beautiful... I love it... but...  
  
It is a song of reminder that no matter how far apart we are that we will be together forever someday... please never forget this song, Serge...  
  
Please, sing for me...  
  
You will hear my voice if you remember this song...  
  
_Again, she sang this same song. The Melody of Harmony, I thought to myself. I wish I knew more about this mysterious song. Could it be the main key to all these dreams I was getting of Schala? Right at the end of her song, I found myself fading away from her but that same melody and that same breeze continued to be near my presence. I wanted to get back into bliss with Schala but it was too late...  
  
"Ah, so there you are, Serge!" I immediately opened my eyes and turned my head. It was that steadfast Porre Military commander. "Daydreaming again, I see?"  
  
I did not say any words towards him, but he can tell what my expression was telling him. "Life is such a mystery for a man, Serge. All the way you live in reality, but when the time is down, you find yourself in a whole different world..." He leaned against the railing of the ship and turned his head towards me. "Is it Schala again...?"  
  
I blinked in surprise to hear Norris mention her name. How did he know about her, I thought? Norris chuckled a bit and said: "Glenn told me about it, you should not worry, Serge. It is natural after all."  
  
I lowered my head and placed my hand on to my forehead, trying not to make myself look embarrassed towards his discovery. Leena is my girlfriend, I know, and for some reason I was daydreaming about a girl I did not remember meeting in the past. Why was this happening to me? Was I cursed with some kind of a bad luck of love spell? "Norris," I decided to speak. "Please DO NOT tell anyone else about Schala... not even Leena!"  
  
Norris nodded humbly. "I am not one to leak out any personal secrets, Serge. It was unintentional, to be honest. Glenn asked me if I knew a girl named Schala. I asked him why and he said that you asked him that."  
  
Glenn, I thought to myself. He was the type of person who can only tell those whom the both of us can trust. The young commander was as noble and as honest as the noble knight himself. "I see..."  
  
"And ever since you, Glenn, and I reunited along with our other dates and friends you had been acting strange lately." These two surely knew me too much. I decided not to complain about them, since both of them were my closest friends among everyone I have met... unless if I had forgotten some others too...  
  
We headed down the quarters area where Glenn and the rest of the Devas were resting. While we were heading there I told Norris the whole story about this mysterious girl named Schala, who kept appearing in my dreams. I felt guilty right when I told him. When I am in reality, I am in love with Leena. But when I am in my dreams, I am in love with Schala. Two beautiful women who entered my life--- why did it have to be me...?  
  
"I have not answered your question yet, Serge," Norris replied. "But I shall let you know this. That name Schala sounded very familiar to me. However I just could not remember where I have heard of her." He paused for a bit and started to think. "But I can assure you this--- this Schala figure was definitely very important in your life, Serge."  
  
"I'm in love with my dream, Norris..." I murmured softly, completely feeling confused and dazed. "The moment I am by myself, the more I start thinking about her... why is this happening to me, Norris...?" I sighed deeply when Norris patted me on the shoulder.  
  
"There is an answer to this, Serge," Norris replied. "But all answers do not just come to us... we have to seek for them."  
  
I sighed deeply and nodded. We arrived at the main table where the Acacia Dragoons were resting and doing other things than just sit around and feel bored while we were sailing. I sat on the bench and rested my head against the table. Dario, Karsh, and Zoah were just munching on some fruits; Marcy was sitting on the corner, writing something in her diary, while Glenn sat on a separate stool, sharpening his twin Einlanzer swords. Norris headed towards the cockpit where he met with his Porrean soldier, who was steering this military ship. I took a piece of the fruit and I started to nibble on it.  
  
"Looks like Junior's got a problem," Karsh joked with a smile on his face. "Girl problems, Junior?"  
  
_Why does everybody seem to know what my internal problem is?! _I wanted to shout that out to everyone, but I decided to keep silent.  
  
"Karsh, be nice," Dario murmured while munching on his fruit. "Why would he be having girl problems when he is already in love with Leena?"  
  
"LEAVE THE YOUNG LAD BE," Zoah suddenly spoke from out of nowhere. Thank you for your concern, Sir Zoah. Silence came once more as I continued nibbling on my fruit without even making eye contact with the three Devas.  
  
While keeping myself silent and eating my fruit I noticed Marcy standing up from her corner and went up to Glenn. She whispered on his ear and showed him a piece of paper. I could not quite tell what was on that paper, but it sure made Glenn smile and blush a bit. What was going on, I thought. Marcy left, all blushed as well and went back to her corner. Glenn took the paper Marcy gave him and placed it neatly on top of his duffel bag.  
  
Norris arrived at the quarters and announced: "We are reaching the shore to Guldove. Let us all get ourselves ready."  
  
I ran out from the quarters and peeked through the telescope. I can finally see those familiar tall teepee buildings that signify the identity of Guldove. Red with so many colors blended... it was like the brightest little fishing village ever to exist in all of El Nido. Looking at it already helped me recall some more memories. One memory that was completely clear to me was that Guldove was the place where the renowned Dragon Shrine was located. I wonder if that shrine still exists in Guldove right now...?  
  
Glenn came by and stood right next to me. "Serge, what are you looking at?"  
  
Guldove, I told him. I handed him the telescope for him to look at. He sighed and lowered it down: "For some reason, Guldove seems to be such a special place to me. I know I have not yet been there in awhile but thinking of Guldove just reminds me of what home should feel like."  
  
I nodded, keeping silent as usual. "Will there be any special treasures that await for us there, Serge?"  
  
Who knows, I thought to myself. The only way for us to find out is to visit the town and talk to the people. Maybe we may remember and reunite with certain people there who may have gotten involved with our past adventures.  
  
+++++  
  
**_Kid_**  
  
Korcha and Orlha met with Van and I at the entrance to Van's home. I already told the two that Van was going to join us. We are going to head to Arni right away, I told them. Korcha and Van still insisted that finding Serge would not be easy as I thought, but I still wanted to go there, just for the sole of trying to trace the tracks of the Chrono Trigger. Maybe even the Chrono Cross around my neck may even start to react when I find something there. I wonder how his mother would react if she saw me again for the first time since back then. I wonder if she too also had forgotten me. She probably did. Or maybe she may still remember me, but only as a wanted criminal (part of the infamous Radical Dreamer Gang of Thieves, you know) and not a close friend of her son. Anyway...  
  
"Korcha and I visited Zappa and his wife Zippa at the Smithy, Kid," Orlha spoke as we all headed our way out from Van's home. "They really upgraded my gloves and Korcha's fishing rod for free! They were able to recognize us!"  
  
"And that hero wanna-be Pierre is still renting Karsh's bedroom there!" Korcha laughed heavily. "He still insisted that he's a hero, but ah well... I guess some people never changed."  
  
"I can't wait to see Serge again!" Van exclaimed excitedly. "It was him that made my family's life better than it was before... and he became my inspiration for all my paintings!" He even took out his piggy bank. He shook it and it was awfully loud and clear, knowing that there was a lot of money stored in there. "I earned all of these by selling my paintings--- they were sold out really quickly--- and it was all because of HIM!"  
  
"I still think he's not all that though..." Korcha frowned to himself.  
  
Orlha sighed to himself. "I wish I had a boyfriend like Serge..."  
  
_I just want you and I to be together forever, Serge... _My thoughts came to my mind. "Welp, let's all get ourselves ready and head out to Arni!"  
  
"I ain't gonna cross Fossil Valley by foot, no way!" Korcha complained right at us.  
  
"Bah, you're no fun, Korcha," Orlha frowned. "I think it would be a mini-adventure for all of us!"  
  
"Well, you won't be able to cross Fossil Valley anyway," Van shrugged. "That place had been closed and barricaded by the Porre Military to do some archaelogical research or something..."  
  
"Again?!" I exclaimed with frustration. "What in bloody hell are they lookin' for in there anyway? I remember back then when there were still two worlds that both the Dragoons and the Porre soldiers barricaded that area just to do some research thing--- they're doing it again?"  
  
"Beats me," Van answered. "I don't care, really, but at least the Porre soldiers were nice enough to sell us some Bellflower seeds so we can grow them in our homes and stuff..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..."  
  
Before we headed to the shrine docks again we decided to visit some more old friends: Skelly, who was still his usual bony self, was already working as an entertainer in Termina. We asked if he can join us, but since he was living a better life at home, we decided to let him go. There was obviously Zappa the blacksmith and his wife, Zippa. Later on at the cabin at the shrine, we even paid respects to Sir Garai's grave and even visited Greco the ex-wrestler-turned-spiritualist. We wanted Greco to come but he decided to stay home to take care of both Romana and his shrine. Either way, we were all happy that we were able to see all our old friends again.  
  
Finally we boarded Korcha's boat and sailed away along the shore of the main island. We were hoping that we would dock at the harbor in Arni so that we did not have to reach the village by foot. After many hours of sailing and getting to know each other all over again, we reached the shore not too far from Arni. "It's better if we just land here instead of the harbor," Korcha said. "It's too crowded there--- all the fishing boats and all."  
  
We nodded in agreement and we strolled through the land by foot and enter Arni through its village gates. There were trees all over the path to Arni as if we had just stepped through in a small forest. We were prepared, all equipped with everything we had got to be sure that we were ready to defend, just in case something gets in our way and things start to get ugly. So far through our stroll, there was not much of any danger. Everything was just in normal state...  
  
Until we heard some noises coming from somewhere in the trees. We halted from our stroll and got ourselves in ready position. I hushed softly to the other three and told them to stay where they are. I decided to follow the trail of that loud sound of leaves clashing slowly, calmly, and carefully. The others stood in their ready positions as they waited for me to return and find out what that noise was.  
  
The sound of the leaves was getting louder as I was getting closer to where it was coming from. Tiptoing and making very small and slow steps to be sure that I did not make any suspicious noises, leaves suddenly fell from a tree and right on top of my hair. I wiped off the leaves from my head and looked up. There were more leaves falling from this particular tree next to me. I decided to look up and see what was making all that noise. I slowly walked around the trunk of the tree to get a better view when all of a sudden, I heard a bird cry flew right through the three and heard a squeal from it. "AGH!"  
  
"What in blazes?!" I shrieked softly to myself as I heard some more movement coming from above the tree. I jumped back as something dropped from the top:  
  
"AGH!!!" Right down smack on the ground... "BUGGER!!"  
  
_Bugger?!_  
  
I stepped a little closer to see who or what that thing just dropped from the trees. I looked down until this bloke turned his face around from the ground. "TIDUS?!"  
  
I was completely shocked when I saw my former leader hanging around at the woods near Arni. What was Tidus, the leader of the Radical Dreamers, doing in the Arni area all by himself? Tidus got up on his feet and wiped off the dirt from his clothes. I stood there with my arms crossed, shaking my head. "What the--- KID?! WHOA!!"  
  
"What are you doing here, ya bloody bloke?" I greeted my former leader in the usual joking manner. "Where are the rest of the dreamer chaps?!"  
  
He hushed at me right away, just to keep my voice down. "No, really, Tidus... what in blazes are ya doin' up there? Are ya spyin' or something? Or were you just settin' yourself a trap so ya can hijack a passerby and swipe his wallet?"  
  
"Pipe it down, Kid..." Tidus hushed. "Look... after ya took off and left the dreamers, we all decided to split up ourselves to look for our own personal treasures... I guess ya inspired us, Kid..."  
  
_Inspired? _I thought to myself. _But this personal treasure of mine isn't anything material at all... my treasure is a LIVING treasure..._  
  
"Anyway... I'm on a stakeout right now... I already had my eye on my personal treasure... don't mind me, but this treasure is located somewhere in Arni... I'm just scoping so I can find the right time for me to get my hands on this treasure!"  
  
I stood there looking a bit puzzled, but I decided not to ask him further about it. I have my own personal treasure and so does he. I decided to just leave it this way. "Well, anyway, Tidus... I got a couple of folks with me behind right now and we're all gonna stop by Arni, that's all... just to buy somethin' we can use for my quest..."  
  
Tidus nodded and climbed back up to his spot again. "Just don't mind me, Kid... I promise I won't do anything!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." I shrugged away and nodded. "Welp... guess till we bump to each other again, boss... good luck!"  
  
"You too, Kid!"  
  
I turned my head to my back and called out the others: "OIIII!!! IT'S SAFE!! LET'S GO!!!"  
  
"Are you sure about that, Kid?" I heard Orlha's voice calling from behind.  
  
"Come on! We got no time to lose!! Who knows if Serge disappears again from Arni like Van said!"  
  
The other three arrived at my spot as we all entered together in the small fishing village. Right when we entered, I was not too surprised at all. Everything in Arni was exactly the same as what I can remember. The old man standing by the gate was still there, still giving us a nice welcome to their village.  
  
Now that we were here, what are we supposed to do first, I asked to myself.  
  
+++++  
  
__**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**  
-----  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is my very first Chrono Cross-themed fanfic and I'm happy I was able to write a fanfic based on this wonderful game. Don't forget to R&R and let me know if it's good enough to continue or something... ^^; Also if you want to keep in touch with me, my email is [][1]allamaraine@balamb-epitaph.net. Also, come and visit my Serge + Kid shrine (not done yet): [][2]**Till Time Do Us Part**. I 'm in a bit need of some really god Serge + Kid fanfics!   
-----

   [1]: mailto:ellone@balamb-epitaph.net
   [2]: http://ellone-loire.net/serge-kid



End file.
